


It must have been love?

by Suklaahippu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Heartache, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teasing, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suklaahippu/pseuds/Suklaahippu
Summary: Kylo Ren's knights, knights of Ren, are loyal to their master, they obey his commands without hesitations. Then there is a betrayal and a need for a new knight. No one told that it wouldn't be so easy to fit a new knight to pack, a knight that was chosen by Snoke. He had his reasons to get this knight closer to Kylo Ren. This happened about a year before TFA and TLJ.





	1. - Who do you dream about, general Hux? -

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfiction, an idea that has been rolling in my head for a while. I'm not native in English, so I make silly mistakes, try to understand and please, correct me when I'm wrong. I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are made by myself. And I suck in summaries. All comments are welcomed, I try to learn and "the best teacher failure is"!
> 
> I have tried to search names of Knights of Ren but then finally made them up myself... 
> 
> And was there something else? Oh... some smut, sex, angst, fluff coming up! Any suggestions/comments/ideas?

Kylo Ren had his birthday coming at the end of this week. Hux had been driving him crazy whole weekend, making arrangements for the party and this Monday morning didn’t start any better. "How old are you, anyways?" Hux had asked that morning and had made Kylo to frown. "That isn't on your need to know list" he answered anger in his voice and stirred his black coffee vigorously. 

Kylo had heard that there was an open bet going on, who would guess his age gets a prize. No one seemed to know it and Kylo surely wasn't going to tell. Iit was Ben Solo's birthday that was coming up, not Kylo Ren's. His birth had happened years later, when he had freed himself and few other padawans from the jedi temple and his uncles rule. He didn't like at all this, he didn't want to celebrate this birthday, loosers birthday. He didn't even know why he had given years ago Ben Solo's birthday when he had signed those papers and joined the First Order. And this was his 28th birthday that was coming up, not that he wanted to tell it to anyone.

"Well, well, are you little grumpy this morning" Hux said and turned to meet some of his commanding officers. He could find the information from ships personal office, it would have been faster and easier if Kylo had told but he had been so annoying lately. What was wrong with him?

Normal morning routines continued and Kylo listened them, not taking part in some heated debates, mostly concerning crews too long holidays. He didn't really care about First Order's soldiers. He used them for his aid and trained one squadron of TIE-fighter pilots but that was all. He didn't need to think working hours or leaves or payments, nothing about that. He just informed to Phasma when and where he needed soldiers and Phasma delivered those, no questions asked. He returned those who had survived, sometimes all, sometimes little less. Kept Phasma busy in training new troops for him. 

When there finally where little brake in debate Kylo stood up and took his helmet from the table. “If this was all, I'll be in next meeting that started 10 minutes ago.” He said, looking to Hux. Of course he started to protest, as always but Kylo didn't listen, as always. Kylo’s knights of Ren had came back last night and they were going to do debriefing and some routine training. They have had been on a mission for months, searching force sensitive people and erasing them as well as looking out for operational resistance cells. 

There were also that secret quest, that Snoke had given to them few months ago – they should find Kylo’s former jedi master. For some reason it seemed important to Snoke and Kylo knew that he wasn’t in position to ask any questions, he was just an apprentice. But now they were here, at Finalizer and maybe he had some good news to Snoke after this meeting.

At the same time when Ren was heading to meet his knights, Hux finished morning meeting with officers and dismissed them. It was a short walk for him to his office, where he had the weekly meeting with captain Phasma. She was there, already waiting for him, her helmet on the table and fresh cup of coffee in her hand. When Hux entered the room she jumped up and saluted “sir”. 

“At ease.” Hux pointed her to sit down. 

There was something with Phasma that bothered him. They had worked together so long, she had fulfilled his orders without any hesitations, no questions asked. Everything had gone smoothly but then something had come up. It had bothered him these two weeks, more and more every time when he met her. It was an incident that happened at a party where he had made a, let’s admit it, sort of clumsy move towards her and she had rejected him, in really polite but firm manner. She had been after that like nothing had happened but Hux remembered it always. He was sure that Phasma remembered too and that’s why he had hard times to look her in eyes, he kept on looking something near, never direct eye contacts.

“Just give me status reports about the troops, I'm in hurry, three more meetings coming up in this morning alone. Is there anything new that I should be aware?” He asked and sat down and switched on his terminal, checking reports from whole fleet and commanding officers. Phasma kept on telling which group had been send to which ship and which groups had been send to some missions and so on and then she paused, like waiting for a reply from Hux. He looked up to some direction close to Phasma’s head, nodded and asked next question, same question that he always asked.

"How is the new group looking up?" Phasma showed latest status reports that Hux just briefly viewed. "I must say that I'm really proud about this new project that we started last spring at the Finalizer. There is especially one that I'm really proud of, FN-2187, he has done exceptionally good work. At the same time I'm little worried about these other two FN-soldiers, FN-2000 and FN-2009, but I'm sure that they are battle ready in next two years. We... I mean I must do just more work with them and never let them jeopardize whole FN-project." 

Hux nodded, he wasn't really listening so carefully what Phasma had said, something about that Finalizer's . If there were some problems in training it was her job to overcome those, not Hux’s. He was browsing through the images from security cameras and found out that the ones that were in that meeting room next to Ren’s quarters were once again out of order. He knew that Ren must have sabotaged those purposely but he didn’t have anything to prove that. It wasn’t the first time and repair costs were raising, as well as costs of everything else that Ren broke in anger. 

Then there were costs of his knights, knights of Ren. They had come yesterday to Finalizer and had been busy filling their traveling expences and other billing. They weren't low, they spend more money per month than a new Tie-fighter cost, including maintenance and pilot costs. Once again Hux was more than annoyed about the basic idea behind those masked knights. What was their purpose for the First order? How did they serve the First Order?

"And are the plans for the weekend already made?" Phasma asked after a while when Hux just sat there in silence, deep in his thoughts. Hux looked up, again not fully meeting her gaze and nodded. "Divide troops to six groups, they will have 12 hour shore leave each group, starting from Friday noon. And then there will be celebration dinner for highest ranking officers at Friday night, starting at 9pm, including some special guests that commander Ren has asked himself." Phasma nodded and stood up. That was the moment when Hux’s self-control broke and he looked up to captain, towering over him. 

“And you too are invited.” he added, finally looking Phasma straight to her eyes just for few seconds before turning his gaze just a little bit off. Phasma nodded again “I will be there.” 

She waited for a while, switched weight from one leg to another and then grabbed her helmet. Hux looked down, back to data terminal and she was waiting him to say something more. Maybe this was the moment when he would finally say something about what had happened on board of Supremacy, in that party. But Hux remain silent and she guessed that he won't never bring that subject out in open.

“Asking your permission to leave, general.” she finally said, knowing that she was needed at training facilities soon. Hux blushed a bit, it was like he had forgotten that she was there. He quickly looked up, somewhere near her face and then shooed her away. 

“Just… go...” he muttered and turned his gaze to computer terminal, cheeks red. He didn’t see look on Phasma’s face, didn’t want to see it, even it would have been good for his self-image. There wasn’t any disgust nor any pity in her way of looking her commanding officer. Phasma put on her helmet and sighted. She had realized too late his intentions back then.

At the same time Kylo was, well, in lack of better word, happy to meet his knights again. Happy really wasn't the word that he would use but it was the best description that he could find. He had reserved that same meeting room than always, prepared it, making sure that there wasn’t any operational cameras left in that room. He knew how much that annoyed general Hux, made him chuckle a bit.

When door was shut he sighed with a relief and removed his helmet, seeing that others had did the same. When they were in their own quarters they removed most of their armor, including their helmets. It was part of their bond, they didn’t need their armors amongst each other. No need to shields, no need to be anonymous. 

To normal soldiers on board the Finalizer they were just masked knights of Doom. It helped then to carry out any missions, they could blend in unidentified when they didn't use their armors, Resistance spies didn't now what they looked without armors and helmets. And then there was point of frightening, raising terror. Purely their outlook was terrifying enough to some and they enjoyed every second of that; the impression of black masked knights of Death and Destruction. Kylo almost smiled to that last thought, he wasn’t used to that expression and it didn’t reach to his eyes. 

These knights; Jax'z, Anjyl, Kraton, Kaul, Teris and Lor, they were his companions,more than that. They were loyal to him, to him alone and a force to recognize. He was their master but they were quite independent and he trusted in them, as much as he could trust to anyone.


	2. - What happened to your knight, commander Ren? -

The meeting with knights didn’t go as well as Kylo had hoped for. There wasn’t much news. Only lead that they had about whereabouts of master Skywalker was a map that they had found from archives but it missed the relevant piece that made it whole. Two of his knights, Kraton and Anjyl, had heard about an old priest that presumably had that piece but they haven't been able to track him down, he moved his whereabouts too fast and often to keep in track of him. 

"We are going to do it, we will find the location and the keeper of that missing piece of that map." They had promised but deep inside Kylo was afraid. This whole task seemed almost impossible, area for the search was so large and priest that held that missing piece kept on slipping away from their fingers..

After meeting they put on that heavy armor and robes as well as helmets again before leaving that meeting room. They were just black knights when they walked to training hall, four decks down. One of knights was slow putting on his gear, almost reluctant and Kylo watched him with little annoyance. “What is wrong, Jax’z?” he finally asked, making another knight almost jump from his armor. Others left, closing the door after, leaving the room silent, only air conditioning kept some noice. 

“Have you ever thought that we might have made a wrong choice, running away, leaving everything behind, choosing this kind of life?” he asked finally and Kylo looked him cautiously. “What do you mean?” he asked with clear warning in his voice, this wasn’t something you should speak, not even think. Jax’z shrugged, and turned, left his helmet on the desk. He walked to other side of the room where was a large window, looking out in silence. Kylo could see his face, mirroring from the window and he knew that if Jax’z had looked, he would see his image back but it seemed that Jax’z looked somewhere far beyond.

“It’s just… my mother sent a message to me and I should go to home. She said that she will forgive everything that I have done over these years and she needs me, needs my assistance. My father has passed away and there is a lot to take care back home. But I’m not sure if I can help her, I have lived this vagabond life too long, not really caring for everything. It’s just... After all these years I’m tired of these space ships, these sterile corridors, faceless people, processed food, everything. I'm tired of this hiding game that we do, to raise the terror amongst the weaker ones. I don't want to be faceless anymore. I just want to go to home.”

There was a sharp tone in Kylo’s voice when he turned to face his knight. “And how did your mother knew where to send that message?” he asked. 

Jax’z turned slowly around and looked to Kylo. “I saw her about two months ago at Hosnia Prime, she was there with your mother. I wasn’t planning to meet them, I was turning around when your mother spotted me and called out my name. I didn’t have any other choice than meet them, talk with them. I promised to meet her again and by that second meeting I had arranged an address where she could send a message, if needed. I thought that she wouldn't use it but a week ago she had sent a message, asking me to return. All these years she had thought that I was.. .that we were dead. And in some way I think that I have been dead, dead inside, bringing only destruction and sorrow, pain, death around.”

“And you never, ever in these two months had time to tell me about this?” There is so much anger in Kylo’s voice that Jax’z must turn around again, he cannot face his master. Kylo’s hand moves over his light saber, toying with it’s handle. If this man in front of him would have been any other than his right hand man he would have killed him already. And Kylo thinks that Jax’z knows it, 

Jax’z couldn’t have hurt more Kylo, even if he had tried. Jax’z, one of his favorite knights, wanting to get away, letting go everything that they had fought for. Jax’z had been the first one to follow him, the one that understood him best, the one that had seen and understood what he had gone through with master Skywalker, the one that had escaped from smoking remains of Jedi temple with him. Jax’z had been his first knight, his brother in arms, second in command. What he said felt like betrayal.

Then he saw his friends eyes, how Jax'z looked the reflection, looking relaxed but being really cautious, wanting to be ready for every movement that his master would do. Kylo played with his light saber, like it was a toy, not a deadly weapon. "You know, I could kill you for this, I can't believe that after all these years... had they not meant anything for you?" Kylo spitted, anger and disappointment fulfilling his voice. Jax'z turned slowly, keeping his hands crossed over his chest. He looked into Kylo's eyes, saw that angry glare in those and met his gaze without a flinch. "Then strike me down. But there is another thing, something that I haven't told to anyone. You see, there is a girl..." He sneered and Kylo paused, lifted his right hand. "There is a girl..." Kylo turns whiter and looks to Jax'z. "Tell me that this isn't true!" He almost pleads and with a sneer Jax'z whispers "Oh, it's true, she is my wife, has been over 6 months already and you didn't see it. With all your powers, all your Jedi and Sith tricks, all mind reading, with every skill you didn't know. You blindly trusted in me, in us, in the knighthood. And best of all, she is carrying my son. So kill me, strike me down and I will do everything that is in my powers that my son will have his revenge."

Kylo left in haste, almost run to his quarters. Door didn't open fast enough and he hit the wall with tight fist. Pain rushed down in his hand and he hit again. It felt almost good. Finally the door opened and he rushed in, ripping his helmet of, gasping some air. He rushed to his office and knelt in front of Vader’s mask, praying for his grandfather to give some guidance. There was a silence in his head, no one answered to his pleads. Kylo just sat there, almost meditating and then he saw it, Jax’z kissing a girl and she wasn't just some girl. It took some time for Kylo to recognize her but she was Stryka Peller, only female padawan that had fled with them from his uncle's former jedi temple. Stryka had gone in different way, she didn't want to join in knighthood. When she had left, she had teared a part of Kylo's heart, she had been his first crush. And now she was married to another man, to his best friend, to a traitor. Thinking of Jax'z changed Kylo's vision. He saw how Jax'z entered the training hall and other knights ambushed him. They had guessed, seen, heard they knew. They didn't hesitate, they didn't have same emotional restrictions than Kylo had. "Traitor!” was a low voiced accusation, silent in the beginning, then increasing, echoing throughout, “traitor, traitor, traitor...”. All Kylo could do was to watch how other knights circled Jax’z and he vanished without even trying to protect himself, without any shout, plead, cry. There weren’t even lightest defending on his behalf going on. Last thing Kylo saw how their blades and swords went up and then came down.

He woke from the floor, curled in fetal position on soft carpet, each part of his body stiff and numb. What had woken him? Then he got it, there were banging by his door, distant shout “COMMANDER REN, open this door IMMEDIATELY or I will blast through.” Brief check with Force and he knew that it was general Hux on the other side. With a little smooth wave of his hand banging ceased. 

Kylo stood up, legs still little wobbly and numb. He stretched and walked to the door, just in time. Hux was there, left arm up, held in midair with force and grabbing his pistol with right hand. He didn't even realize that Kylo had opened the door and when he pointed his pistol to door controlling panel, Kylo reacted fast. Another wave with his hand and he got the pistol in his hand. “You don’t have to brake this door.” Kylo said and Hux repeated with monotonic voice. “I don’t have to brake this door.” Anger blazed in Hux’s eyes after saying that, he knew that Kylo was controlling him with Force. The look on generals face almost made him burst in laughter. Almost.

“What is your business at this hour?” Kylo asked and released Hux so much that he could answer. 

Hux rolled his eyes “At this hour?” he replied. “Don’t you know it’s almost 9 am at standard time? We have missed you from officers breakfast meeting already.” 

It was Kylo’s turn to roll his eyes. He didn’t know anything more boring than some breakfast meeting with First Orders officers, well his coming birthday party might be another event going to that same list. And Hux knew it pretty well, openly enjoying every second of Kylo’s discomfort during these meetings and get together parties. 

“Was there something else?” Kylo asked and Hux hesitated for a while before answering “yes, there was.” Kylo released his grip but just a little bit, enough for Hux to answer. 

“There has been an accident, one of your knights...” The grip was tightened again and Hux couldn’t finish his sentence. 

“Which knight?” Kylo asked, even he knew the answer. Hux tried to speak but couldn’t get anything out from his mouth, nor in, he was desperately needing air. Kylo stepped one step closer, tilting his head lightly. 

“What? I didn’t hear you, general. Do you need something, perhaps?” Kylo released his grip, just a little bit, for Hux to breath. It wasn’t good politics to let that little son of Kriff to die, not yet. When one of knight came running Kylo’s grip on Hux was lost and Hux collapsed to floor.

“Master, master!” Kraton shouted and run to Kylo, before bowing his head. “There has been an accident. Master, you must come to see this.”

Kylo turned his gaze back to Hux and nodded. “Later, general”. He said and leaved, left him on knees, still gasping air and glaring after them. “I will report this to Supreme leader. You will not get out of this just like that.” Hux muttered before standing up and adjusting his collars back to proper position. Hatred in his voice he repeated. "I will report this."


	3. - Happy birthday my apprentice -

Kylo just stood there, looking badly severed body of Jax'z, once his right hand man, his best friend, at the end a traitor. He had broken the oath what they had made years ago, after fleeing from Skywalker's Jedi-school, after destroying it and killing almost every padawan. Kylo, Jax'z, Anjyl, Kraton and Stryka had fled, Stryka went her own way and other four turned to Snoke and to First Order.

“Why?” he whispered. “Why you had to betray me, betray us, betray everything that we have build, what we have become?” Oh course he didn’t answer. Images raises to his mind, memories, words that had been said and some that had been left unspoken. He knelt down, looked into Jax'z dead cold eyes, seeking for answers.

Same time when Kylo was kneeling beside of his former friend, Hux bowed in front of Supreme Leader’s holo. “Supreme Leader, your apprentice is… in a lack of better words, too unpredictable, too unstable, too eager to destroy everything. Costs of all demolition that he makes are rising rapidly. I’m tired trying to control him, I mean I cannot control him. And what is the point of his knights? Costs are rising, they are billing everything and doing nothing or so it seems. Please, do something to him! I cannot... We cannot take this any longer.”

Supreme Leader just looked to him, silently. Hux shifted weight from one foot to another. He hated this, hated when Snoke looked down on him like he was some sort of insect that should be wiped away. Silence got longer and longer and Hux felt how sweat started to moisten his back. Only thing that brought some comfort was that Snoke couldn't read his mind in this kind of connection, or at least it never had felt that he had done that. Those few times when he had met Snoke and he had did that had been so intimidating and scary. He hated every moment, he wasn’t a book that someone else could read. Some thoughts should be left private but no, Snoke didn’t have any boundaries, he didn’t respect Hux’s need of privacy. That was one reason why Hux preferred these meetings via holo's, as Snoke seemed too.

“So… was that all?" Snoke asked and Hux thought just a short moment. He knew where his loyalties lied, so he shook his head. "There was some accident or something, unclear for now, I think that someone had broken the surveillance cameras but... last night one of commander Ren's friends, one of his knights, has died in unclear circumstances." Snoke seemed take some interest now to him, sitting more upright.

"Who?" was only thing he said and Hux replied with shrug.

"I'm not sure, I have seen them so seldom without their masks, but I think he was the one they called Jax'z." A crooked smile rose to Snoke's face, like he was happy about these news.

"This is good news, general Hux. I see the problem, but that’s not what you think it is, general Hux.” Snoke replied after a long silence and then looked somewhere left, something that Hux couldn't see. Snoke nodded and then turned back to Hux.

“Just send Kylo Ren here, tomorrow morning." He commanded and switched the communication off.

Hux rolled his eyes, as normal Snoke used him as a messenger. No explanations, no questions, not even using one simple word please - just giving orders. Hux left his offices to find his rival but it took some time before locating him, he had left the training room. Smoking remains that once had been a mouse droid lead the way. Kylo was leaning to wall, breathing heavily. There was a destroyed data terminal nearby and Kylo's light saber was still on, sparking red fire around. Hux looked around, looking a way to escape, calculating at the same time how much this damage costs for First order. Before he left Kylo turned his head and looked straight to his direction.

"What now?" Ren asked impatiently and Hux trembled. He had never liked the voice modulator that Kylo used, it made his voice so unnatural. It took some time for him to answer "the Supreme Leader sent orders, he needs to see you tomorrow, morning." He was waiting for strangling feeling around his neck, lack of oxygen but it didn't came. This time Kylo to swung his light saber to wall, sparks flying far when some cables broke. “Could you care to explain what has happened to that droid or to that terminal and why that wall needed a punishment?” Kylo turned back to him, stared for a moment and then just marched away. Hux glared after him. What an impolite, annoying, immature son of Kriff that man was!

Thursday morning Kylo woke his commander shuttle crew early and shifted to Supremacy. It was a short flight, not even a hour, Supremacy was onlooking the building process of the Star Killer. Anger radiated from him as well as the frustration. He surely wasn't happy and everyone on his way to the leader backed away, made room for him to pass, didn't make any eye contact. Not like he noticed nor cared of it, it was always like this, people avoiding his company, running away, not looking at him. When he got to elevator, leading to Snoke's throne room he took of his helmet and closed his eyes, using this moment to meditate quickly, calm down his nerves, collecting himself. He knew that Snoke could use any of his feelings against himself so he wanted to make sure that there was none. Few very painful lessons had thought him well how to prepare himself before meeting his Master.

Kylo stepped in to Snoke’s throne room and his praetorians stepped aside when Kylo approached. Kylo looked to praetorians, they seemed more edgy than normal, something was going on. Then he realized that they had been standing in front of the door, like preventing anyone from escaping the Throne Room, not entering in it. Snoke was sitting at his throne, looking to one of his praetorians, not paying any attention to his apprentice. Kylo walked little further in, not too close to the throne, before he knelt and bowed his head. “You wanted to see me, my master.” He said when he saw from Snoke's sitting position that his master had finally turned his attention his apprentice.

“Yes, my apprentice. I understood that there were some troubles that you faced earlier on this week? I heard that one of your knights got killed.” Kylo could hear clearly how displeased Snoke was.

“It was nothing. Yes, one of knights got killed but... it's all taken care already.” He replied, keeping his head down, knowing that short replies were always better than longer ones, at least with Snoke.

“And now you are one knight short?” Snoke continued and this time there was, if Kylo got it correctly, some amusement in his voice. Kylo kept his head down, controlling his feelings and thoughts so there should be nothing for Snoke to get hold on.

“This must be your lucky day, my apprentice, take it as a birthday gift. I just happen to have a knight for you, one that can teach a lot for you. This knight is really experienced in martial arts as well as mind controlling and reading, as well as a best pilot that I have met. I was going to take this... person to one of my praetorians but unfortunately that isn't possible now. So I'm making this sacrifice for your behalf, you still need a lot of training and I don't have time for it. Take this opportunity and learn.”

Kylo didn't look up, but now his mind racing even after his best efforts to control it. What? Why? Who? Snoke didn't do this kind of favors to anyone, no matter if it's birthday or something else. Only reason that Kylo thought that would explain this was that in this way Snoke got an inside view on what was going on amongst in knights of Ren.

“Sixth, get Bushi Ren here” Snoke commanded and praetorian, standing closest to Snoke's left side, hesitated just a short while before he bowed to his leader. His footsteps were firm when he marched away and soon there was two sets of steps, marching in unison. Kylo looked up, seeing a knight, dressed in black from head to heel, approaching with praetorian. The stopped little behind of Kylo and looked to each other before bowed. There was something going on between those two, that was obvious. Praetorian walked back to his place, seemingly reluctant, shoulders down. Snoke’s gaze followed Sixth all the way back and then turned to the knight. Knight took two steps and stood one step behind of Kylo, at his left side. That had been Jax'z place, that was a place for his right hand man and not for a knight that he had just met.

A knight? Kylo saw how Snoke inspected them both, he could feel how Snoke read his mind, and he was concentrating to keep his thought calm and gathered. Then Snoke turned his attention to somewhere else and Kylo got back to his thoughts. What was between Sixth and this knight? There had been something going on between those two, that's sure. And then he remembered what Snoke told about that knight, Bushi Ren, that he would take him as one of his praetorians? That must be one of highest compliments that he could think, for a soldier. Best pilot? Haven't Snoke seen how he flew? Kylo turned a little, just to take a short look on another knight. All black; high boots, armor, helmet, cape.

“Knight Bushi Ren, this is your new master. Serve him well.” There was something in Snoke's voice that didn't promise any good, Kylo thought. There was a some sort of back plan in this.

After Snoke's little hand wave knight stood up with such an elegant, smooth swirl that Kylo felt instant jealousy. He could give anything to get so smooth motions! He still felt little clumsy after rapid growing at teenage. The knight turned a bit, finally facing Kylo Ren, gave a little bow. He was tall, only an inch or two shorter than Kylo. That's good, he thought.

Kylo's investigating stare started from long boots, going slowly up. His armor was weird, Kylo haven't seen one like that before. All of his equipments were good quality, used and well kept. He looked like battle born, he was ready, according his armor. But at the same time he felt that there was something odd in this knight. Something wasn't right in the way that he stood or moved. Now he stood still, head bowed, waiting his masters command and yet there was something else, he sensed it but couldn’t name it.

“Let's go.” Was all that Kylo said and took a brief look to Snoke's direction. He was looking back with a really pleased smile.

“Master Ren, be nice to your new knight, remember where you get your strength, try to learn too and... happy birthday.” There was unmissable amusement in Snoke's voice.

Kylo bowed quickly and turned around. He missed how his new knight looked to one praetorian for the last time and that one, the Sixth who had brought the knight to Kylo Ren, stepped one step forward before two other Praetorians, First and Third, stepped in his way, blocking him. There was no other choice for the knight than turn and follow Kylo Ren.

Kylo marched to his shuttle, realizing that new knight marched at his left side, one step after him, in same rhythm. Jax'z used to do that, Kylo thought. He quickly wiped that thought from his mind. Jax'z had been a close and dear friend to him but in the end he had been a traitor and Kylo wasn't going to forgive nor forget that. Loyalty was one that he expected from his knights.

Kylo's flight crew was standing outside of his shuttle, chatting with some commander, showing of this new type of shuttle technology. Kylo Ren's commanding shuttle was one of newest in the fleet, their pride as well as Ren's own TIE-fighter Silencer was. His pilots, his ACE-squadron were selected from the First Orders best pilots. They were arrogant, proud and they had every reason for that. One glance from Kylo and they all stood silent in attention.

“To Finalizer” was all that Kylo commanded and flight crew rushed in shuttle, to their seats, telling to flight control that the shuttle was leaving and they should hold all incoming traffic. Kylo Ren's vessel didn't need any permission from flight control for departure, it was just an announcement for them to hold any other traffic. Four TIE-fighters were ready to escort them, unnecessary part of protocol.

When they had cleared Supremacy's hangar Kylo let out a long sight of relief and then looked his new knight. Knight sat still on his seat and Kylo couldn't sense any emotions from him. His hands were at his lap and it was almost like he was meditating. Kylo wanted to see his face, wanted to see how calm he actually was.

“We have a custom that when there is no outsiders we don't wear any heavy armory nor helmets.” Kylo said and looked to another knight and continued “but we are just a short way from Finalizer, so there is no need to take away any armor. Just take your helmet off and let me see your face.”

Knight raised hands and unlocked helmet, lifting it away and placing to empty seat, all movements slow, delicate, like part of dance.

It took a while for Kylo to realize what he saw. Knight was young, much much younger than he would have expected, about same age than he was, maybe even younger. Long, bright red hair, flowing in wild curls around knights head. It wasn't pale ginger like Hux's hair, this was red like a warning light. Skin was white, lips were full, pink, looked soft. There were some freckles around small nose and dashing blue eyes that seemed to look right in Kylo's mind. He missed darkness under her eyes, streaks on her chin, left from countless tears. He was just mesmerized in eyes radiant blue color, her eyes that lured him...

Then he realized it. It was her eyes, her hair, her lips. His knight was female, a girl. A girl!

Small smile danced on knights lips and in sudden vision Kylo saw this girl kneeling in front of him. Blood rushed to his penis, making it hard, throbbing. In his mind he laced his fingers through those wild red curls when the girl opened his pants. He looked down, just to see those magnificent eyes looking up, meeting his gaze before she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and taking him willingly into her mouth. He could feel her tight, full lips around, her strong but gentle tongue licking and he was so deep in her mouth, it felt so good, better than anything ever before...

 _This isn't true_! He thought and managed to broke the connection, forced himself to look down, away, anywhere else than into her eyes. He knew that all of this was just some trick she had done and when the vision ended immediately when he broke the connection he had confirmation to his assumption. Little giggling escaped from knight’s lips. Kylo’s pants felt too tight, squeezed his groin painfully. His breathing was labored, quickened and he knew that he had to calm down before getting to Finalizer.

He tried to sit casually and counted in his mind slowly first to ten, then to twenty, thirty, forty. Then he thought some annoying things, like morning meetings, general Hux, upcoming birthday party, more general Hux. It helped and tightening in his pants decreased slowly. This was a time when he liked his helmet, it covered his blushing. He turned his gaze to knights helmet, it’s unique, unfamiliar patterns.

“That’s a piece of art.” He says casually and heard that giggling again. “Don't worry master, it's safe to look to me. I won't do it again, if you don't want me to.” Her voice was little husky, low and warm, comforting. Sexy. Slowly Kylo turned his gaze back to the knight but avoiding straight eye contact, just in case.

“Supreme leader told that you use name Bushi Ren but what is your real name?” He looked her, brazing himself for some vision again but for his relief – and disappointment - there was none. He saw how she hesitated before answering.

“My name is Ava Juall but no one calls me Ava. I have been Bushi Juall, now I'm Bushi Ren, by Supreme Leaders command. Name Bushi comes from my heritage and it doesn't give out my sex immediately. Suits better for my profession. I'm Ava for only few and selected.” There is some odd bitterness in her tone, almost missed by Kylo. Hearing her saying sex, even in meaning that she was female, gave shivers to Kylo. He looked away, out from the window, collecting his thoughts once again.

“I think that there is a lot that we have to talk about but not now, not here. Put your helmet back on, Bushi, we are almost at Finalizer.” he said and stood up, walked few steps to shuttle's command bridge, sitting down to his seat, just behind the pilot.

“Take us to Bay 8” he ordered and pilot acknowledged. Tie-fighters turned to left when they entered to Finalizer's docking bays, Ren's ship kept on going straight. Bay 8 was closest to his quarters, meeting rooms, it was the bay where was his TIE fighter and where his command shuttle always landed – he really didn't need to tell it to his flight crew, they knew it. He just sat there, looking out from the window but not really looking, following the flawless work his pilots did, as always. He didn't accept anything less. He kept his thoughts busy, avoiding to think that one passenger on board. 

Out from nowhere came familiar words in his mind, in Ava's voice:

 _Peace is a lie. There is only passion._  
_Through passion I gain strength._  
_Through strength I gain power._  
_Through power I gain victory._  
_Through victory my chains are broken._  
_The Force shall free me._


	4. - It was a moment when time stood still -

“Bay 8, sir.” Pilot announced and Kylo looked around. They indeed had landed next to his TIE fighter, near the bottom of the bay. Another Upsilon-class shuttle was standing on other end of the bay, commander Hux’s shuttle and when Kylo’s shuttle had landed it took of. Kylo smirked little, it was obvious that flight controllers had made it wait for their coming before it was cleared for departure. It must piss of Hux, making him wait.

Kylo stood up and walked back to cabin. Bushi was there, sitting on her seat, helmet on, everything in order. Her posture was calm, like she was meditating, sitting her hands crossed. A light movement revealed that she had looked to Kylo. He waved her to follow him and again she instantly adapted place on his left side, one step behind, marching with same speed and tempo. It was like she had always been there, doing that.

“I have a problem with you, I mean, you being a female. I cannot place you in same quarters than other knights live, that wouldn't be suitable. They are...” Kylo looked away, then back to Bushi. “I can handle it” she said, her helmets modulator changing her speech from what was clearly feminine, sweet, husky, velvety changed to something neutral, metallic, cold. Kylo noticed that he liked more of her own voice. Well, who wouldn't.

 _Oh, I thought that it was clear that there is some difference between Ava and Bushi and this is the biggest. No one needs to know that I’m female, people might think that it means I’m being weak too._ Was an answer straight away in his mind, with Ava's sweet voice and Kylo took a short, sharp look to her direction.

“Please, stay away from my mind... where was I. Oh... First we are going to have a little discussion together, just two of us and then I will introduce you to other five knights. After that we see about your housing arrangements.” He said and her reply was just simple “As you wish, my master.” My master. It had a really nice ring in it, even with this inhuman metallic voice.

When they got to the meeting room that Kylo had used before there were two armed stormtroopers standing across the doorway. From his point he could see four technicians working in room.

“Sorry Sir, no enter, we are doing some maintenance here.” Said another one of them and indeed there was two technicians changing cameras and third one was calibrating them.

 _Kriff! Of course general Hux had tried to spy on us and found out what I did to cameras_. Kylo thought.

 _Why would he spy on you?_ Came a instant question from Ava. Kylo spun around and looked to his knight.

 _Don't read my mind!_ He thought emphasizing every word and saw how Ava just shrugged.

 _I can't help it, your thoughts are sometimes quite loud, its like trying not to hear when someone is shouting next to your ear. You must learn to shield your thoughts better and that is one reason why supreme leader wanted me to join the knighthood. To teach you some basic techniques._ She replied.

Stormtroopers shifted weight from another feet and seemed to be little irritated when those two black dressed knights in full armor just stood there, staring each other in silence. “Let's go to my quarters” Kylo said finally aloud, hoping that he wouldn't later regret this decision.

It wasn't a long walk, just around the corner and to other end of that hallway. Door opened automatically when Kylo approached and when they both were in he input a code, locking the door. His quarters were simple, not much furniture, only what was the standard decoration. Bushi looked around, not touching anything, just looking. Kylo got little annoyed, he didn't like when his personal stuff was under scrutinizing.

He looked around, then back to his knight, who now stood by the window, looking passing stars. “Do you drink coffee or something else?” He asked and Bushi turned around to look to him. She took her helmet of and turned back to Ava, shaking her curls around her head and then looking to him, with smile on her face. He turned around before she could answer, almost crashing to his sofa table and rushed to his kitchenette.

“Yes please, coffee, black.” she replied with her own voice. He was looking on what he would need for two cups of coffee but his hands shook a bit and it's hard to concentrate. Then she followed him to kitchenette. “But I can make it, my master.” Again those two words from her that sounded so good when she said those. Now it sounded even sweeter, with her own voice.

Small kitchenette had never felt so small what it did now. She had taken away most of her armor too. Now she was just standing there, looking to him, question written all over her face. It took some time for him to realize that she indeed had remembered what he had said in shuttle. He almost dropped the mug that he was holding and realized that his hands were shaking a bit. In some reason she made him nervous.

“My master, at your command shuttle you said that us, knights of Ren, don’t wear any helmets nor armors when we are together.” She reminded. She was wearing black boots, pants and over sized black tunic on her, or so it looked, that tunic could hold anything under it. At least it hid her curves, her body too well for his taste. She should wear something more formfitting.

He placed the mug that he had been holding to counter and nodded. Slowly he reached for his helmet, opened it and removed from his head. Little sigh escaped from her lips raising a smile on his. For a short while he looked to her, just looked, before placing his helmet to the small table, without braking the eye contact. With one move he dropped his cape to floor and stepped one step forward, standing just in front of her, challenging her to something.

He was enjoying this moment a lot, enjoying the surprised and pleased look on her face. She looked to him like she didn't believe in her eyes, like she had not been expecting to see him looking like this. She seemed little abashed and, it was kind odd, relieved too. He could see how she inhaled rapidly, then holding her breath, blushing a bit. Her reaction was better than he had expected, what he had hoped for and he enjoyed every moment.

One red curl was hanging in front of her face so he touched it, wiped it behind her ear, caressing her chin with same movement. So soft skin! She looked to him, straight in his darkened eyes. Her mouth formed a perfect O-shape, like she wasn't expecting him to be so gentle. She had got that right, he normally wasn't. Gentle wasn't his middle name, that was sure but something in her got him lured into this softness.

Standing so close to her, smelling her sweet fragrance, looking deep down in her dashing blue eyes - it all had an effect on him. He was battling with himself, a small part of his brain told to step back, to continue what he had been doing but the need was stronger. Look in Ava's face, the pure innocence, sweetness, it all lured him. She licked her upper lip, just a bit and that did it. He grabbed his hands full of her hair, pulling her closer. He felt how blood rushed down to his groin, making him throbbing hard again, rising his dick. He bent his head a bit and just before their lips met he heard in his mind a phrase that he had repeated often. Again it was told in Ava’s voice, justifying everything. _Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength..._

The kiss continued and Kylo's another hand moved down, to Ava's pelvis, her firm, round buttocks. He was pulling her even closer to his lap, against his rock hard groin, making sure that she felt what kind of effect she had on him.

When Ava slipped her free hand and touched his bulging groin with a soft lingering touch he almost jumped. First touch was really light, just slipping over pants quickly, teasing but then she got braver, really measuring what he had to offer. When she lightly squeezed he broke away from the kiss; a mixture of curse and sigh slipped from his lips. She moved her hand away and he tried everything to encourage her to continue. She just smiled like a cat with a mouse in sigh, one pawn on mouses tail, making sure that mouse wouldn't run away.

"Please!?" It was not more than a whisper escaping from Kylo's lips but it startled him, startled them both. It was a word that he never ever used. He was used to get everything that he wanted, no need to beg, no need to ask. It had always been like that, just to take what he wanted and he had had his share of willing woman. He had never asked, he just had given orders or had made them to beg, he had been concentrating on his own needs. But with Ava it seemed different, he wanted it to be different.

Ava raised her left eyebrow, looked around a bit and then back to his now black eyes. “Here?” Was all she asked with husky voice and in a flash he saw in his mind how they had sex, no, it wasn't just sex, it was how they made love, banged, screwed, shagged, fucked in every imaginable place in his quarters...

Then he heard her laughter, soft and sweet, and a whisper next to his right ear “I like your dirty imagination. And why should we settle just your quarters?”. With that whisper he saw them in multiple places; in his TIE fighter, command shuttle, at the main bridge of the Finalizer – that could never happen but it was a fascinating idea, at Snoke's throne room... She giggled more and nibbed his neck, making him grunt.

At the same moment she slipped her right hand inside of his pants, slid under the briefs and got hold of his rock hard dick. It was really close that he would burst in her hand. Their gaze locked, her blue eyes met his black eyes when she closed her hand around his dick and started gently stroking him, putting little pressure then releasing it but still holding on him, little twisting around the head, squeezing, pulling back down, releasing her grip, gripping again tighter.

“Here” is all he managed to grunt through his gritted teeth. It was his turn to slip his hand in her pants. She was so wet, so ready for him and he heard how she gasped when he found her hard clit, like a pearl, round and so hard, wanting his attention. First he gave it just few light strokes until she pushed herself more to his hand and he moved his fingers harder. A moan escaped from her lips, she tilted her head back, closed her eyes. “Oh, yes!”

She pulled her hand from his pants, opened hers and pulled then down, just to make more room for his hand. She spread her legs and his finger slipped easily in her, then another one. She was so wet, tight, but wet, making it easy for him to tease her with his fingers. Slowly he moved his fingers, making her to shiver. Her eyes stayed closed, she was making small moans that turned him on more and more. He felt how she became wetter, how she squeezed his fingers, rocked her pelvis against his hand. He arched his fingers a bit, found a spot deep inside of her that made her whimper and kept on stroking it.

And just before she was about to come he stopped, pulled his hand away. He saw fire in her eyes, anger, frustration and smirked. “Turn” was all he said and she obeyed her master, turned and leaned against the counter. He dropped his pants and moved behind her. Again his hand found her clit, messaging it and then she felt his dick, first sliding back and forth in wetness and then slowly pushing in. He heard her gasping air, her body all tense at first, then slowly relaxing.

It was a tight fit, he had to move slowly to make her body to accept his size. It felt almost unnaturally good and he closed his eyes, just concentrating in the feeling around his shaft. One thing that he didn't see was a lonely tear running slowly down on her cheek. It was not because of some physical pain he was causing, it was the pain in her heart.

“Is this what you want?” he whispered in surprisingly soft voice and kept on moving in with slow movements until he was fully in, fulfilling her completely. She didn’t answer, she was so filled with this feeling. She bit her lower lip, just concentrating, unable to speak, not trusting in her voice. When he get the answer he waited he stopped moving, just stood there, deep inside of her, his hand just really slowly stroking her clit occasionally. She knew that he was getting annoyed and she tried to move but he prevented it, pushing her hard against the counter.

“Say it” he ordered and increased his right hands movement over her throbbing clit. He knew what he was doing, he was pushing her closer to orgasm. She just enjoyed his movements, enjoyed how full she was with his dick deep inside of her. A moan escaped from her lips, she pushed herself closer to him, as much as he allowed her to do and closed her eyes tight, imagining a different man touching her, making her to come. Sensing that she was just seconds away from her release he took his hand away, leaving her just on the edge, panting heavily. “Say it” he whispered and bit her to neck, making shivers go through her. “Say it or else...” he continued, pulling little away from her.

Ava didn’t see Kylo’s face, didn’t see how he gritted his teeth, how much he needed to control himself for not pushing back deep inside of her. It was really an empty threat. She didn’t see how he was about to loose it, how he wanted to push back in. She didn't hear it from his voice, the urge to take her, she didn't know him that well. He just wanted her to say it, ask for it, peg for it. He was in control, he was the master and he needed her to acknowledge it. He was just about to slip away from her when she finally found words.

“For Kriff’s sake, fuck me Kylo Ren.” He took a large chunk of her wild hair in his left hand, pulled it a bit, made her arch her back. “You are my knight, you will call me master. You will never, ever use my name.” he said with harsh, commanding voice. He felt Force, dark and powerful, rushing in his veins. He tightened his grip a bit more.

“Yes my master.” she whispered, arching her back little more, whimpering, enjoying the pain. “And what you want me to do?” He asked. “Fuck me, my master, fuck me.” she said and he pushed back in, started moving with long, slow strokes, slipping almost out between each movement.

Heat was increasing slowly, too slowly. He hold her hair with his left hand and placed his right hand against her pelvis, pulling her closer. “Please, my master, faster, harder.” She asked, frustrated with his slow rhythm that kept the fire smoldering but not allowing it to burst in open flames. Harder and faster, that was what she had asked and that was what he gave.

And there it was, the spark that would enlighten the fire. He kept on his tempo, felt how she became tighter, squeezing him. She moaned with each stroke, turning him on even more, making him grunt. He felt how his balls tightened and he knew that he would last only one or two more pushes. She felt so tight, so wet, so good. This was better than what he had ever had, ever felt.

He pulled her little closer from her hair, made her to turn her head. He wanted to see her face when she reached her peak but he saw how she had bitten her lower lip so hard that there were a small droplet of blood on it. His right hand slid between her tights, pinched hard on her clit at the same time when he kissed her, tasted her blood. He didn’t see marks of tears, didn’t see hurt in her eyes. On second hard push she broke away from the kiss and cried out aloud. She was coming hard on him, squeezing him hard and that was enough for him. It felt so good that it almost hurt. He felt the Force engulfing him, filling every cell, bursting out from him, coming back, like a strong tidal wave, like a tsunami, reflected from her like from a mirror. Her pleasure making his bigger, his pleasure lifting her higher. He grunted one last time, loud, his voice a making a perfect combination with her higher moans and cries of pleasure. He had to close his eyes, just feel it, feel the heat.

He saw stars and forgot how to breath for a moment. Strong, dark Force, born from lust and passion filled his nerves.

It was a moment when time stood still.


	5. - All you will need is strength, but do you have it? -

Kylo let go of her hair and rested his head between her shoulders. She yelped but stayed still, there was no room for her to move when he was pushing her against the counter. His head was spinning, breathing still labored. He saw stars, literally and it took some time to get over it. He didn't know how long he rested his head there but he didn't quite trust in his legs, he needed her support just to stand up. He felt dark Force in him, filling out his heart. This was the moment he thought that he had all the power of this universe.

Slowly he was getting soft but he stand there still in her as long as he could. When he finally slipped away Ava winced little and he stepped back, raising his pants. Ava leaned forward, placed her head between her hands on the desk. He hesitated but only for a short time.

"Bushi, make that coffee for seven, other knights will be here soon." He said shortly and grabbed his helmet that was next to Ava's head. She didn't answer right away, didn't pay any attention to him. Kylo leaned closer, he was now little irritated. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked with a low voice that held a warning. Anyone who knew him would have answered but Ava just turned her head and looked straight into his eyes. He could see touch of anger and bitterness in her gaze before she blinked and it was gone. There was only little smile that didn't reach in her eyes, a mocking smile.

"Yes my master. Sorry my master. Right away my master." She muttered under her breath and straightened. She was looking to him, moving slowly when she raised her pants, adjusted her clothing and took a hair band from pocket. She run her fingers through her hair, separated it in sections and braided it quickly. She turned and with one step she was by the sink and quickly rinsed her hands before taking a mug from the desk and filled it with water. It wasn't very cold but she drank it thirsty before filling it up again. He just stood there, watching her with mixed emotions. He wanted to ask but was afraid what kind of answer he would get. She had seduced him, feeding those images to his head, looking him in the way that she had done, stroking him, kissing him so eagerly, offering herself willingly and afterwards she hated him? She hesitated for a while before she turned around and looked to him, offering the mug.

"Thirsty?" She asked and he glared to her. She sighted a little and he was sure that she was mentally rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry my master, I'm not used in situations like these. I meant to ask if my master was thirsty." Her voice was sweet, soft, her gaze located down to floor somewhere near his toes so he couldn't see her eyes. He was sure that she was mocking him and when he was about to give her some hard time because of that. Then she looked up, straight in to his eyes and he suddenly felt a bang of guilt, out from nowhere.

"Just make that coffee, Bushi" he ordered before turning around and going to his office. "My name is Ava, when I'm not wearing my helmet and armor." She said but he didn't bother to look at her. Luckily for both of them, he would have seen what look she shot after him; look of pure disgust and hatred. Ava stood still for a moment just to hear how office door banged shut after Kylo. She tried to remind herself that all of this wasn't his fault, he didn't deserve her hatred. She continued the coffee making that she had interrupted at the first place. When the coffee was coming she took some more water, drank most of it and poured the rest to sink and placed mug to counter and went to living room.

Her jacket was on sofa and she picked it up. From one pocket she found her small notebook and pen. She checked the time and wrote down few lines with tidy handwriting. After filling those lines she turned pages of that book backwards until she found a picture of little older but smoldering handsome man. He was wearing his red armor, holding his helmet under arm and looking for photographer with unlimited love and devotion. Sixth amongst Elite Praetorians but Arawan to her and only to her.

 _I'm sorry Arawan, I'm not sure if I can do this. I promised that I will do my best for us but I'm afraid that this is too much for me._ She thought, gently touching the picture.

 _Stay strong, you are strongest soldier that I know. It’s only one year, maybe less. You do what you have to, I won't ask later, I will never hold this against to you. I know, we know what Snoke wants, give it to him and then we have an eternity together._ Those had been his last words for her when he had seen her in knights armor, when he escorted her to Kylo, when he left her there, next to her new master. Now, being here with him, far away from Arawan it felt dreadful. This was much more than a year apart from the love of her life, remembering Snoke's terms for return. She must fulfill every bit of their agreement first and there was many places where everything could go wrong.

She sighted and closed her eyes. This was their punishment, they had broken almost every rule that praetorians had. First and Third had found out of them, caught red handed and Snoke had questioned them both. This was her punishment, she never thought that it would be easy to fulfill Snoke's demands but she had never imagined that it would be this hard. Less than an hour with Kylo Ren had left her with mixed feelings. 

She had planned that she would eventually make a move on him, fill his mind with images and slowly seduce him. She had only hoped that he wouldn't be hideous, she never had seen him without his helmet before and had been little terrified. She had not been prepared him being a young, attractive human male. She had feared that seducing him would be a long, hard work and never counted on him. She had not thought him being so active, so easily taken and obviously so drawn to her. She had never cared of how she looked, she had heard so many times from her mother that she didn't look good enough, her hair was hideous and her eyes was the only proper peace of her looks. He had been the one that had kissed her, made it quick instead of slow. And he had been such a good kisser, of boy! Yes, he had turned her on, he had made her to want him, he had seduced her and fucked her brains out.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if it had taken more time to seduce him. Maybe she if she had been harder to take, maybe if she hadn't done what she did on shuttle... He had made her to betray her true love and Arawan must knew it, must have seen it to happen. She was sure that Snoke would spy out every cheesy detail and throw them on Arawan's eyes. With a sigh she closed the notebook and placed it back to pocket.

She went back to kitchenette, just to check out the coffee, almost tripping on his cape that had been left on floor. Without thinking she raised it from the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders. It smelled like him, there was still some of his warmth in that cape, or at least it felt so. There was colder here, on his quarters than she was used to, Snoke's quarters had always been warmer as well as her at her home planet.

Cape felt comforting.Warm, soothing her nerves, soothing her mind, soothing her feelings. Like a hug.

And it smelled so nice.

“Remember, fear is not an option. I will not fear this, I will not fear him, I will not fear fear. I will get what I want, what I need. He is just a man, a strong, force-using, darkness bind man but still just a man and I will not fear him, I will not let him torn my inner soul apart. I can rise above, I can use him and he cannot hurt me. I will not let him hurt me and I will not bow my head for him.” she spoke with low voice, in her own language, feeling strength fulfilling her nerves. She clenched her right hand in fist, hit it hard to her chest. She was a soldier on a mission, she reminded herself.

At the same time Kylo banged his forehead to his office desk, slow but heavy thuds. He had felt the familiar darkness encroaching over his heart and mind, he had embraced it, welcomed it, loved it. _Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power._ It had washed over him, engulfed him, made him powerful but seeing Ava's reaction afterwards, seeing anger in her eyes had led him feeling only regret and hating himself. All of power he might have gained had been washed away when he mentally chastised himself. No matter what he did he had only those short bursts of darkness and it felt that there was too much light in him, like Snoke had suspected. Kylo could feel headache coming and banging head to table didn't help at all. He thought that it would be best to take some painkillers now, before headache was too severe.

Before he stood up there was an incoming call; Finalizer's housing department. He had send a message to them, asked them to find suitable housing for Ava. For a short moment he thought that they had got a room, hopefully somewhere near his and other knights quarters but no, no such luck. “I'm sorry to say but due all the quest attending on the birthday parties on tomorrow and on Saturday there are no vacant rooms at this moment. Sunday is the first day that we can arrange one and on Monday there will be few rooms vacant from the same hallway than your room is, commander Ren.” Girl from housing department sounded polite when she was apologizing the situation. It wasn't her fault, after all, it was his birthday and Hux's crazy idea to throw a party.

Then came another message, from his flight crew, questioning where they could deliver Bushi Ren's luggages. He never ever had paid any attention to something like that, he had some extra clothing and basic hygiene products in his command shuttle but he never was so long away that he needed to pack anything, like she had. Luggage? Of course she needed it but where would be her quarters? So there wasn't any good options for Ava's living arrangements for these two, three days. She could be sent with other knights, to Jax'z old room; all of his personal stuff that had been in there had been cleaned away yesterday. But somehow it didn't feel right, pushing her aside after all what had happened earlier in the kitchenette. He led out a loud sigh and replied to luggage question that it could be brought to his quarters. He hoped that he would not regret his decision. Now he had to figure out how to brake the news for her.

He went to living room and first he saw was her armor and helmet on the chair. Smell of fresh coffee filled the air and it took some time before he saw Ava. She was there, at the living room, looking out from the window, resting her head on window frame. There was sort of sadness in her, same kind of loneliness that Kylo remembered seeing in her mother when her husband had been away. Everything about her position shouted out loneliness, hurt, need for comfort and then he saw how she looked at him. There was hurt, loneliness, sadness in her eyes but also something stronger that he couldn't name. She looked him from the windows reflection, little tensing up when he approached. Just when he got near her, about two steps away from touching her she looked down, turned around and slowly raised her gaze to meet his eyes. All the previous emotions had vanished, only that luring blue color remained. 

He felt all the words clumping in his throat, those dazzling blue eyes did it again. She hypnotized him, just with her looks, just with her eyes. Then he realized that she was wearing his cape over her shoulders and looked to her questioning. She raised her hands ready to take it off but he waved his hand impatiently.

"Just let it be" he said and raised his hand to rub temples. He wasn't prepared for Ava to step to him and rise her hand next to his.

"Oh" was all she said and then pointed to sofa. "Let's get there, I can help you, you are in pain." she said and after a short hesitation he accepted her offer. Next he was already lying on sofa, his head on Ava's lap and her hands on his temples. "Close your eyes and try to relax so this won't hurt so much." she murmured and he cautiously looked to her. She giggled. "Just, trust in me... I know this, I have done this multiple times but it doesn't work if you resist. And it hurts if you don't relax."

He hesitated a bit before closing his eyes and then felt her touch again, now somehow different. Her fingers were cold as ice, sting like needles and then they turned hot, electricity running through them into his temples, into his mind. She was in his head and he felt panic rising in him. "Take a deep breath and just relax, this will be over soon." she whispered. Pain increased, his muscles tightened, back arched and he gritted his teeth together for not to shout, he wouldn't give that pleasure to her. Pain, pain, pain! Her touch felt so hot, burning at his temples. Something snapped loud and then came a cool breeze and it felt like he had fallen in space, weightless, drifting away, flowing amongst the stars.

He saw a girl, young, a child and a man, holding up her hand. "Please, don't leave, please, come back!" she cried but in vain. She was just a child, left alone, at some desert planet. Who was she? She didn't look like anyone he knew, how could he know some abandoned female child on some desert planet.

Then he was floating again, relaxed.

Sound of his doorbell woke him up, he was alone at sofa, covered with his own cape. Headache was gone, thanks to Maker for that.

Thanks to Ava, he corrected himself. Where was she? He looked around and found out that she was sitting at the bar stool, drinking coffee, reading something from her pad. There was two large luggages by the door and one backpack at the arm chair, that one was opened. Her luggages, he figured out. How had it been delivered without him noticing anything? Didn't he lock the door when they had entered his quarters? What he had missed?

He must have made some noise, she turned out and smiled to him. "Your knights are coming" she said and he stood up, run his fingers through his hair. He hoped that he didn't look like he had just woken up when he got to door and opened it.


	6. - Who sleeps on sofa? -

It would be an underestimation that other knights were surprised to see their new companion. They covered it quite fine, were really polite but she saw that they were quite bothered. There were some issues that they wanted to discuss but her presence inhibited them. She looked them, one by one, trying to remember their names; Anjyl, Kraton, Kaul, Teris and Lor. Kraton was the largest one, easy to remember, Kaul followed his lead, completed his jokes. Anjyl seemed little bored and Teris had an opinion about everything. Longer she studied them it was clearer; there was something going on between them, they weren't a close bind brotherhood as Snoke has said.

Kraton and Kaul were friends, that was obvious, Anjyl and Teris hold some grudge between and Lor... Ava wasn't sure, but it was like he was afraid of something. Then she realized what it was, when she saw how he looked to his master. He was fantasizing about him, he wanted to share more than this knighthood with his master and didn't want to share him with anyone else. Lor was afraid of her. She was a reminder to him that his master preferred women, or that was what she thought that he did, according from his actions previously. Lor glared at her, then looked away, kept his eyes fixated to Kylo. She knew that it would take some time for them to accept her presence, with Lor it might never happen. Her housing arrangements, that she was sharing their masters quarters, didn't help a bit - she had noticed how they had looked her luggages.

It continued like this, seemingly innocent conversation, few jokes, some lame provoking. No one dared to ask straight from Kylo or from Ava what was going on and she understood that her arrival had happened too soon after their friends death. Then someone asked about Ava's housing arrangements, it might have Kraton, asking mokingly innocently "are you sleeping on sofa, or is our master a gentleman and lets you sleep in his bed?". Kaul continued "I'm sure that our master won't sleep on sofa, but surely he's a gentleman." Before anyone continued Ava decided that this was enough, it had been really entertaining but full of nothing, these last 40 minutes of meeting. Kylo's face had little red tint over it and he was about to say something when Ava raised her hand.

"If you excuse me, my master and..." she hesitated for a while, thinking how to address other knights, not getting a proper term out fast. "... and you all, if you just excuse me. I'm going to take a walk, so you can discuss in privacy. I know you don't want me eavesdropping and you have more important matters to discuss than our sleeping arrangements." They all jumped up when she stood up, Kylo looking to Ava with a look that other knights didn't leave unnoticed, it was a mixture of feelings but mostly it was pure lust over her. He wanted her to stay but he didn't dare to ask. She saw how other knights looked to each other, Kraton winked with a dirty smile. Lucky for him that Kylo missed expression completely. She took her armors, put those on and lifted her helmet.

Kylo escorted Ava to the door, standing there so other knights couldn't see what happened. "Are you sure about this? You are not getting lost or anything?" He didn't know why but suddenly he felt little insecure, he was afraid that if he let her go she won't come back. He wanted her to confirm that his fears were irrelevant, but there was no way that he could hold her here, she wasn't his prisoner or anything. She was free to go anywhere, free to do anything. He was about to say something but she raised her finger to his lips, silencing him. She looked over his shoulder to other knights that tried to act casually and then she gave a quick peck to his lips and smirked when she saw his face. Angry, amused, aroused... _You should not have done that._ He thought before turning back to himself, the cool and collected leader.

"I know" was all she said before putting her helmet on and walking away, without looking back. He stayed by doorway, looking after her and she could hear the catcalls that other knights made. It made her smile. She could survive with them, they were already far better company than other praetorians had ever been. She just had to go for a walk, she knew that they had to talk and there were something going on between the knights that didn't need any outsider eavesdropping. And that she was, an outsider. For how long was up to them, how much they wanted to make her a part of their companionship. How much Kylo wanted her. How long it would did take for her to fulfill Snoke's orders.

She just walked, not really having a plan but slowly getting familiar of surroundings, of this ship. It was almost identical with the Conqueror, the ship that she had served previously. She was looking for a cafeteria when she turned and bumped into some officer in full uniform. When she looked who that officer was her blood turned colder than midwinters day at Hoth. She cursed in her mind, she knew that ginger headed officer far too well. Of course she had known that he was Finalizer commanding officer but she didn't expect to bump into him like this, she had hoped that she could avoid him, eternally, if possible. No such luck, so it seemed.

"My apologies, sir" she managed to get out from her mouth at the same time when he barked "Just look where you are walking or are you blind?". They both stared each other, Hux pissed off and Ava horrified. It calmed her a bit when she realized that there was no way that he could recognize her in this armor, with this helmet. It had been over three years since they last met and she hoped that he had forgotten all about her. She had been a cadet back then and when she had rebuffed him and embarrassed him in public. After that he had done everything to brake her down, to destroy her career. She had been stronger than anyone suspected, stronger than he had thought and she had survived, been best of her class, despite of him.

"No sir, sorry for any inconvenience. I was not paying enough attention, this is a huge ship and I'm new in here so i was too distracted of this... all. It's so overwhelming." She was trying to walk away with these lame excuses but Hux stepped in front of her, anger printed on his face. "Who are you?" he asked with that certain tone that raised each and every hair on her body. It was really hard to control her voice and emotions, this was a time when she loved her helmet and voice modulator. "My name is Bushi Ren" she replied and he grabbed her arm.

"Remove your helmet, immediately. That's an order, soldier." he hissed, knowing that there was something that he should know, something that he should remember. There was something oddly familiar in this figure that had bumped to him and longer he looked more perplexed he got. This one wore armor but that wasn't stormtroopers white armor, this one was black. One of those annoying Ren's knights? But this one was one he had not seen before, so was this a new knight? More costs, more trouble. This one obviously wasn't the sharpest one, just stood there.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Are you deaf or just stupid? GET that helmet OFF now." He said again, anger in his voice. He knew that this... creature was hiding something that he should know and it must have something to do with the identity, that was the reason why the helmet was still on. Ava felt shivers going down on her spine, this voice she knew far too well. She straightened a bit, they were about the same hight. _I will not fear you anymore._ She thought. _I will not fear. You cannot scare me, now it's me that is the bigger monster around._

"I'm not a soldier and only one whose commands I obey is my master and my master has forbidden for me to show my face to anyone." His grip around her arm tightened and she knew that there would be bruises from his fingers later on. Not the first time for that, he had made so many bruises to her that she had lost her count. He sneered, look in his eyes was almost too much for her to bear, reminding how cruel he could be. Hux thought hard, he knew that this... creatures voice ringed some bell, it was odd, modulated, hard to say if female or male voice but it had something in it that was familiar. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath before she could collect herself to look him back. 

"We can do this in easy way, you remove that helmet instantly and we both forget this incident or I drag you down to closest investigation room and it will be much more painful, for you." he threatened and it wasn't an empty threat. Oh, she knew his methods to brake someone, bruises that he had made had vanished but she still got some scars that he had made. She didn't have any way out from this. She lifted her other hand, the one that he wasn't holding and removed helmets locking from that side. "I need my other hand to remove the locking from other side too" she said and saw how his eyes narrowed. He wasn't looking to her, he was looking over her shoulder and there was something he didn't like.

"HUX, let my knight go. You don't have any jurisdiction over my knights, you have your soldiers to bark for, leave my knights alone." she heard familiar voice, Kylo Ren's modulated voice, loaded with anger. Ava snapped her helmet back on and turned as much as it was possible, to see her master approaching with two of his knights, Kraton and Kaul. Kylo halted just few meters away and took his light saber, toying with it, looking to Hux. Kylo didn't ignite his light saber but the threat was clear. Hux looked from Kylo to Ava and back. Slowly he released his grip, reluctant to let her go.

"Bushi Ren, you said" he said, llke trying to remember something, then shaking his head. "Next time, be more careful how you run around the corners." he warned and shivers went down on Ava's spine again. She hissed, then bit her lip for not to make any more sounds, concentrated just keeping her head little bowed. Hux shook his head again, looked to Kylo.

"Take better care of your precious knights then Ren, if you wish to avoid troubles. This is MY ship, MY command, I do what ever I want. YOU don't have any jurisdiction in here, I'm the general, MY rules." he spat and then looked back to Bushi "I think I know you somewhere and I will see your face, sooner or later." he said with low tune, before continuing his walk. It was a clear warning and Ava knew that consequences wouldn't be anything nice when he would realize that it was her after these years. Hux could sabotage whole plan that she had made, destroy her future with Arawan. She bit her lip, then turned her full attention to her master, bowing her head again.

 _Thank you my master_ she said to him directly and Kylo's attention turned to her. "We need to talk" he said simply and gestured her to follow him. He didn't see but she saw the gesture that Kaul made, suggesting that talking wasn't Kylo's first priorities with Ava. She had to suppress giggles but when she saw Kraton's rather graphic gesture for a reply a little giggle escaped from her lips, sounding weird going through the voice modulator. Kylo turned around immediately and looked his knights who tried so hard just to hold it back.

"Kraton and Kaul, proseed on your mission and Bushi... to my quarters. We are going to do some training, I need to see your skills and you need your training gear, go and get it." She could easily hear Kraton's and Kaul's thoughts when they shortly bowed to their master and continued their walk to hangar. Their thoughts consisted almost entirely sexual content, Kraton's thoughts were far more S&M-type than Kaul's. Just before entering to nearby hangar Kraton looked back to Ava and she was sure that he winked his eye, even though he was wearing helmet and his gesture was hidden therefore. Kaul just gave two thumps up.

"Now, Bushi" Kylo repeated and she felt anger rising in him. She bowed shortly again and left with haste. It didn't take long for her to pick up what she needed and when she returned she saw him talking with some stormtrooper. This one had unique color at his uniform and when she heart stromtroopers voice she knew that she had made a mistake, same mistake that Kylo did before. Stormtooper was female and for her surprise Ava had short bang of jealousy hitting her heart. She quickly read their minds and smiled a bit. So this was captain Phasma, the one that she had heard so much. Best trainer that a soldier could ask, not including the pilots.

"Keep up your good work with FN-project, captain" he said to that stormtrooper and turned his attention to Ava. "Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. Without any other comments started fast pacing walk to training hall. Ava followed him but took a quick peek to Phasma. She was standing there, looking after them before someone else called her.

 _There's no need for jealousy, she's Hux's pet._ He thought and she nodded and looked to him. _There is as much reason for jealousy as you have over me._ Kylo stopped and looked back. _Explain._ Was all he thought and she shook her head. _You'll see._ Was all she thought back. She waited him to argue back, to throw some catchy line or two but he just stood there, silent, waiting. Surprisingly that seemed to be really effective way, she was just about to open up a bit when she finally managed to pull it back just in time. _You'll see._ She repeated and heard him sneer.  He continued his walk and she fallowed him, that one step after. _You are little annoying sometimes._ He thought and she instantly thought back. _Just a little and only sometimes?_ There was another sneer and silence after that.

When they reached the training room Kylo smashed door opener with clenched fist.  Obviously he was still angry and it didn't take long for her to find out for what he was mad about. She sighted mentally, that man was far too easy to read, like an open book. He was still pissed of because of that encounter with Hux previously, seeing Hux so close to her, holding her hand had made him nervous and jealous for some reason and he was angry because of that. He was angry for himself too, or so it seemed, he didn't understood his feelings.

"Change your clothes and come back, here's no cameras so no need to worry." he said and started to take of his helmet. She looked around, spotted the changing room but didn't go there, just removed her helmet and, following his lead, most of her armors too. They were standing opposite each others, staring each other.

"I was hoping that you would wear some small, sexy training outfit." He confessed casually and she raised her left eyebrow but didn't answer anything, just waited what he had in his mind.

"I was thinking that you can show some of your fighting skills, what do you prefer?" He finally said and she smiled, this was an easy question. "Well, I have trained a lot of Praetoria Vonil and Praetoria Ishu, mostly Vonil, I'm better in it. And then of course I'm trained for close combat." He nodded "you mean Echani?" he asked and she shook her head. "Well, Echani is the basics, I mean I have trained for close combat, it's basic praetorian combination of different martial arts, Echani and many more."

He walked to a holder and took two wooden swords, tossed another to Ava. "I have a plan. Let's fight and the one that gets the hit in gets to ask a question." She swirled her sword, balanced it at her hand and then looked to Kylo. "So, you are going to answer a whole lot of questions then?". He smirked a little before shaking his head. "No Sweetheart, you are going to..." He said and attacked.

They were quite equal in fighting and it took quite long before he got the first hit in. They were both little out of breath and glad for little time off. He hesitated, gathered his breathing before asking the first question.

"Where do you come from? What is your family line, who are your parents?" She smiled and rolled her eyes. "That was three questions." He smirked a bit and confessed "Well, playing fair isn't my cup of tea."

She looked away from him, thinking something. "I have never met my father, I was born 6 or 7 months after he was killed during the battle. My mother never got over it, she left me to my aunt's and she raised me at Yavin 4." He waited her to continue but she just swirled her sword and took better position, getting ready to continue.

"You didn't answer all my questions" he complained and she just shrugged and attacked. He easily defended first three hits but then she got one through to his hip.

"Why did you let your knights be so disrespectful?" she asked and it was his turn to shrug. "They don't normally do that, it was a little surprise that they acted like that in front of you and you just provoked them more." She raised her eyebrow, "Oh, it was MY fault?". He replied with attack that she easily defended before she got another hit in.

"Well, are you sleeping on sofa, or am I?" she asked and he felt how she read his mind. There was no need to answer. 

"If you just could stay away from my mind." He said, trying to look angry but not fully succeeding in it. "You better train your shields then." She replied and raised her sword again.

It was sword against the sword, hit after hit not getting through and then, finally Kylo got one in, hit her shoulder, hard. She fell to ground, dropping her sword. They were both panting heavily then.

"Who taught you how to fight?" He asked when she rubbed her shoulder, pain written all over her face.

"My mother started my training when I was 11 years old, she got back then and found out what I had become. I was quite a handful, wanted to be a boy, always getting into fights. She started my education, then I went to academy, got my pilot training. Snoke saw me during some air show and took me to his training. Praetorians finished my combat skills." She answered and he nodded, answer rising more questions than answering. There had been many emotions on her face when she answered but when he tried to read her mind it was closed, all he saw was emptiness. She smiled a bit and he offered his hand, to help her up. She took it and when he pulled she jumped up, ending into his lap, almost crushing her nose to his.

"Oh..." was all he said when she pressed her lips to his. Her lips were so soft, inviting, playful, her kiss was heated, passionate. He felt how his body responded her open invitation, how blood rushed into his groin. He dropped his sword just to get his both hands free and that was when she stroke him. Not hard, merely just raised a sword against his jaw and backed few steps.

"I think I won this game." she said and winked her eye.


	7. - Happy birthday, my master -

Friday morning and he woke up early, it was small hours of morning. He was in his bed, he knew it without opening his eyes. Only thing that surprised him was how cold was in his room. He shivered. Where was his blanked? He must have dropped it to floor. He stretched a bit, blanked should be on his left side, there he normally found it. When he extended arm he hit something soft that squeaked a bit. Quickly he opened his eyes fully and lifted his head a bit. She was sleeping at his bed, hugging the blanket. She had rolled over so the blanket was mostly under her body, cocooning her almost completely. Only small part of her hair was visible.

It took some time for him to find a corner of that blanket and start to unravel it. She protested, tried to hog it all back to herself but finally he managed to free her from the blanket and get some warmth to himself too. She rolled around, placing her head to his shoulder, her leg over his legs, her hand across his chest. He smelled her hair, enjoyed how warm she was, warming him up. 

He remembered last evening, how they had got back from the training hall, after when she had defeated him. It had been a long day for both of them and he had got some take-away dinner, meat chips in hot sauce, rice and some veggies, for them. He was too tired to go to mess hall for dinner and he felt that Ava appreciated more privacy than company.

They had shared the dinner, she had made funny faces when the sauce was maybe a tad too spicy for her taste. During the dinner he had wondered how much he already cared of this girl, he had known her about 10 hours and already he cared of her more than most people that he had known for ages. She brought some warm feelings to his long cold heart, just by being herself. And she was so pretty, beautiful. He liked just to look at her and now, when she was more of herself than she had been before, she almost brought a smile to his face.

It felt so good, comforting.

It got him scared, how could someone mean so much to him in such a short time.

He remembered how she had looked to him when they had finished their dinner. Without saying anything she had stood up and walked around the table, just a little playful smile on her lips. She had stopped there, five or six steps away from him and raised her hands, freeing her hair from braid, tossing curls around her face. Then she had taken her belt down, dropping it to floor. He had wondered what was in her mind. She had pulled her tunic over her head, leaving only low cut pants and sport top that barely covered her breasts on. More than half of her abdomen was bare, showing off her muscular stomach, her narrow waist and some old and new scars and bruises. She lowered her hand sliding them down at her sides and his gaze followed her hands, stopping where her pants begun.

She tucked her thumbs under waistband and tilted her head a bit, with a smile. He didn't know what to say but his body surely did know how to react, again his reaction was purely physical to her actions. She licked her upper lip and came with slow steps closer, looking deep into his eyes. He felt that she was challenging him, checking out his reaction. She was clearly enjoying this, enjoying how her master, how Kylo Ren was in her command, how she ruled over him. He tried to stay calm, like her appearance didn't have any effect on him but his body failed to stay calm.

"And what do you think that the result of our match would have been, if I had wore that tiny, sexy sport wear you suggested? Would you have had any strikes through?" She teased him with husky voice and he suddenly was getting annoyed. Just before she could touch him, and he knew by instinct that she would, he jumped up, knocking his chair over. "Stop it, stop toying with my body, stop doing this, stop selling your body in cheap price." He barked and rushed away, taking his helmet at last minute before almost running out from his quarters.

He returned to his quarters over a hour later, just finding her asleep on the sofa. She looked innocent, beautiful and so young when she slept. Sofa seemed little too short for her to sleep comfortable but still, she was fast asleep, little smile over her face. Kylo sifted weight for leg to another, toyed with his helmet that he had removed. Finally just when he decided to let her sleep there, not being a gentleman after all, she opened her eyes and looked to him.

"Are you going to spend all night just standing there, staring at me? It's kind of creepy you know." She asked with a sleepy voice and he turned around, going to his bedroom, without answering, using the Force to bang the door shut after him. He had changed to pj's and turned into bed, trying to calm down when she knocked to door.

"Go away" he shouted and she knocked again. Kylo sighted. "What is it?" He asked, knowing that she won't leave him alone before she could tell what was in her mind.

"It's something that I need to show to you, something you must to see to understand." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's a good Idea." he replied. She didn't say anything to that, there was silence. Again Kylo closed his eyes, tried to meditate, tried to calm down. It had been a busy day, mixed emotions and above all he couldn't deny that Bushi Ren was really intriguing, in many ways. Ava, he corrected his thoughts. Ava was intriguing, Bushi not so much.

What had been in her mind? What was that she wanted to show? Maybe it would just have been some trick to make him hard and play with his emotions and reactions. Something that would have left him feeling like biggest idiot in universe. He already did feel like idiot, after rejecting her.

What had been in her mind? He realized that he couldn't get any sleep when his thoughts didn't leave him alone. He got up from the bed and for a while just stood by the bedroom door. _This is ridiculous_! He thought. _I'm not afraid of he_ r!

He opened the door and cautiously looked around. He sneaked to kitchenette, feeling little foolish. _Cold water, that's what I need._ He thought and got a bottle of water from the fridge, only way to get cold enough water at Finalizer, tap water was always lukewarm, never cold. It took some time for him to his eyes to adjust that dim light that came from the emergency lights and that big living room window, she obviously didn't shut the blinders. He saw the Starkiller Base from the window and Supremacy at the distance, other side of the Base. Then he looked to her and saw how she was looking at him, eyes glistening in the darkness.

Kylo moved his hand, turned lights on and then, because lights were too bright, he dimmed them a bit. She was merely two meters away from him, sitting at the barstool, empty glass in front of her, a bottle half filled with some amber liquid next to it.  She turned her gaze away from him, couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ava, I'm not used into this." He said and she briefly looked to him, then back to empty glass. He got a glass for himself and sat next to her.

"Couldn't get any sleep, I thought that this might help, but no..." She replied and filled both glasses and looked up to him. "And no need for apologies, you are right. I shouldn't act in the way that I did."

He raised his glass, she took hers and they both gulped it down. It burned, it was really strong but nothing that Kylo could recognize.

"What is this?" he managed to ask and coughed. She smirked.

"This? This is a perfect nightcap, or it has been. It's a mixture that my... friend... does" He noticed how she paused briefly, looking for right words.

"Someone you love?" he asked and she looked surprised up, then away.

"I used to but... Love is a luxury that I cannot afford." There was sure determination in her voice and then she looked to him, deep in his eyes. In a flash he saw a man, older than him, dark hair and red armor. He understood a bit more of her.

"Praetorian?" She looked away, no need to answer. She poured another glasses, filled Kylo's glass full, hers only to half way. She gulped hers down, then sneered a bit. He took his glass, looked into it, sniffed and drank it empty.

She still wore only her trousers and that small tank top. Shivers went through her and she stood up and his gaze followed her. She bit her lip and then looked to him before slowly turning around, revealing her back. She swept her long hair away and he saw it.  She had been whipped and it was not long ago, there were fresh scars  across her back, healing up. There were also bruises, large ones and some cuts. Someone or someones had beaten her really badly.

"Who?" He just asked, only thing that mattered and she turned back.

"It doesn't matter..." She looked up to him "... but it was done by Snoke's command. This is what I wanted to show to you earlier."

He searched her mind, she was avoiding straight eye contact this time and then he briefly saw her thoughts.

"Snoke forced him to beat you and when he was too gently other helped and he got beaten too." He said and tears filled her eyes. Her sorrow was his, her hurt, her disappointment, her pain... Suddenly he felt so sorry for her. He rised up and extended his hand.

"Come, sleep with me. My bed is much better than that sofa." He offered and she took his hand, managed to smile a bit, followed him to bedroom.

It had been little weird, she was the first one that he shared his bed with, he had never slept with anyone, as far as he recollected. It had been comfortable, feeling her close to him, hearing her breathing, how it slowed down when she drifted in sleep. It had helped him to finally get some sleep. It had been warm and nice, until he had woken up to coldness. Now it was perfect again, her head at his shoulder, hearing her breathing. Darkness surrounding them, familiar sounds that air conditioning and sounds that Finalizer made traveling through the space.

He was about to drift back into sleep when she spoke.

"I cannot stay long, they will find me if I stay." There was fear and sorrow in her voice and he raised his hand to her hair, stroked it a bit. Suddenly he felt that her guards were down and he easily accessed in her mind.

Loneliness, she had been alone, even when her aunt had tried her best she had never been fully accepted, she had been left alone. Other girls had giggled, did some girly stuff but she had gone with boys, had been one of boys but never fully accepted as one. When they had got older she had been too wild, too tall, too strong for any boy to fall in love with and they had selected those giggling girls. Her first crush had been her cousins best friend, the one that had trained her how to fly. She had taken countless lessons in flying from him, trying her best to make an everlasting impression, making him to see her as a girl but he had been a gentleman, ignoring the fact that she was a female. He had taught all his tricks in cockpit to her but she had wanted more.

It was almost too easy to access deeper in her mind and dig out the name of that boy. Poe Dameron. Kylo frowned, he knew that name from somewhere, but where. It didn't matter, that boy had been a fool.

Ava changed her position a bit, her hand slid down from his chest, closer to his hip. Her hand felt soft, her lingering touch almost tickling him. He changed his position a bit too and saw a flash in her mind again. She was laying in arms of some other man, tall, dark, handsome, older man. Who was that man? He wondered with little bang of jealousy.

"Arawan" she whispered and her hand lingered to his groin, her long fingers closing around his quickly hardening prick. Her touch felt so good and Kylo closed his eyes. When her hand started to move up and down with firm but gentle strokes he thought just a brief time that he should wake her up, stop her. It felt too good, she had teased her too much previously and he needed spend his load. Badly. It felt so good, her hand was small, soft and her touch was nothing that he had felt before. He bit his lip for not to moan but then she raised her head a bit, her eyes now open, looking to him.

Their gazes locked, she was taking some of his enjoyment for herself. Her mouth opened a bit, her breathing was fastened. She increased the tempo and he felt how his release was getting closer, fast. His toes curled and from her smile he knew that she felt it too.

She rised up, straddled him. With one movement he was balls deep in her, making her moan. His hands took a firm grip around her pelvis and she started to move, small, slow, teasing movements.

He shifted his position a bit, digging his heels into mattress and now it was him that was fucking her, she was just sitting there, on top of him. Faster and faster, she was so wet, she felt so good, so good... He was so close. Then he heard how she moaned, how she gripped him tightly, squeezed him firmly. Just few strokes more and he felt how her tight cunt started convulsing around his prick, heard her cries of enjoyment. That took him over the edge.

"Oh Kriff, oh holy maker..." He shot his hot seed deep into her welcoming womb, splash after splash, filling her up.

He couldn't hold her up anymore and she collapsed into his arms, kissing his panting lips.

"Happy birthday, my master." She whispered.

Darkness surrounded them.


	8. - I can't get enough of you -

Kylo woke up later, alone in his bed. He raised his head, looked around, wondering what time it was. There was no evidence that Ava had been in his bed last night. He didn't know was it good or bad.

He turned around, pressed his face to pillow for a moment. It was too early to wake up, his alarm had not yet ringed. Pillow smelled of Ava, so it all wasn't just a dream. Instantly he remembered her on top of him, grinding down on his shaft, moaning. His fingers digging in her hips, moving her, he taking control, fucking her... Then he smelled fresh coffee.

Somehow it irritated him, he didn't want her to make coffee for him. Well, at least without asking her to do so. He didn't want her to be part of his life, he didn't want her to live with him, to share his quarters, his life, his bed. Yet, she did it all. He just didn't want her to be important to him, to depend on her. He didn't want her to mean something to him and he was afraid that it was a game that he was loosing, fast.

He rose up, stretched again, last bits of dreams vanishing from his mind. He needed to go to toilet so he headed to bathroom. Door was little ajar and someone was in shower, singing. He hesitated, didn't want to go in but he really needed. What if he just sneaked in and out quick, maybe she wouldn't notice? Kylo sneaked in and she continued her singing, her back facing him, continuing her singing, little out of tune. He sat to toilet seat and looked to her, looked her muscular, badly beaten back. Who had done that? She had confessed that it was done out of something that she had done, by Snoke's command. Man who had beaten her had been her lover, so he presumed, and other praetorians had joined. But why? It was more common that punishment was death, not a beating. What was so important in her that she was left alive?

He noted that she couldn't carry the tune at all but it didn't bother her.He chuckled a bit, they shared that. He didn't sing at all, didn't even try because he knew that he couldn't carry the tune even if his life depended on that. He had just finished his business and was ready to leave when he noted that she didn't sing anymore. He prepared some quick excuses, he was sure that she had noticed him being there and prepared himself for a shriek.

She hesitated for a while or so it seemed before taking some soap, mixed it with her hands to soft foam and started washing her legs. She bend down to reach her ankles, her round bottom pointing to him, her female folds visible, inviting, moist, red. Her hands went up on right leg, up to inner thigh but she didn't straighten up so he saw the whole process. When her hands reached top of her leg she gave little rub to her clit. Kylo saw how it glistened, how it got hard and same was happening to him. He was getting hard just seeing her playing with herself in the shower. Then she took some more some soap and started same procedure with another with left leg, hesitating a while when reached the top of the inner thigh. Kylo felt his mouth to dry and his dick gave a little twitch. Her fingers lingered longer in her folds, she pushed her finger in a bit, then got back to her clit, rubbed it for a while before straightening up, her back still facing Kylo.

She took some more soap, rubbed it to foam and her hands moved down from her neck to her shoulders, then crossed her upper body and reached her breasts. Kylo couldn't see from his point of view what she did but heard her moaning lightly, washing her breasts longer that it would have been necessary, with caressing, circular montions. He was fully operational now, dick hard as a rock, jerking against his stomach. She turned a bit and he saw how she caressed her breasts, tucked hard nipples. Her eyes were closed, she was deep in her thoughts or so it seamed.

After a while she took some soap more, got back to her breasts but then lowered her right hand down on her flat stomach, teasing herself. When her hand slipped between her thighs she moaned, this time loudly and his hand went down to his dick, feeling the pre-cum seeping out from it, slickening his rod. Her right hand moved between her legs, she separated them bit more to gain better access and her left hand kept on messaging her breasts.

He moved his hand with small, slow movements, just looking at her, how she was reaching her release quickly. Her right hand moved faster and faster, her mouth was open and she panted heavily. He increased his tempo a bit, enjoying the scenery.

Just before she reached her peak she opened her eyes and looked straight to him, not shocked at all. It was like she had knew whole time that he was there. She took her right hand away from her clit, pressed the forefinger in her mouth and sucked it. When she opened her mouth he saw how she licked her finger. It felt straight in his dick, like she had used her oral skills on him.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" she asked with deep, husky voice. He didn't hesitate, didn't think it any further.

"Let me wash you" she offered, pressing herself against him. Her body was hot after standing in a hot shower, little too hot for his taste. She took some soap, washed his back quickly, squeezing his buttocks when reaching those. He leaned to the cold tiles, looking her, lust in his gaze. So eager to please, so eager to serve him. He was the master and she was just a subordinate. She smiled when she took more soap and washed his chest and abs, slowly going down. Her gaze was locked into his, she didn't need to see what she was washing. She was avoiding his prick until the very last moment, quickly washing it. Frustrated grunt escaped from his lips but she just smiled when she took the soap and knelt down, washing his legs slowly up. Her hands were teasing him, but he wasn't going to say anything. He waited what she had in her mind.

He felt how she moved a bit and looked down. Then he saw it, her dashing blue eyes, looking deep into his, deep into his soul and at the same time she took his hard dick in her mouth. It didn't go all the way in, he was too big for her but it didn't slow her down. She hold it with her hand, turned it to little better position, licked it, teased it with her tongue that was hard and soft at the same time. She sucked it in, squeezed it, licked it, kissed it and all the time their eye contact remained. She kept looking up to his eyes, he looked down, enjoying in everything that he saw. _She was really good in this, kriffing hell, she was better than good. Oh holy maker, what does she do, how she does it? Oh yes, yes, yes..._ He thought and she smirked a little. Their gaze was locked up until the last moment, just before he was going to shoot his load deep in her throat he closed his eyes, concentrating in the feeling. It was the moment when she stopped, let his dick out from her mouth and stood up.

"Not yet" She whispered.

She saw fierceness, raw untamed Force in his eyes, frustration, passion and lust. His gaze burned like fire, raised her flames higher and higher and she responded with equal emotions. Their breathing was labored, they were staring each others for just a heartbeat. Then he pushed her against the shower wall, this time it was her beaten back against the cold tiles. With one move he was kissing her and at the same time she jumped into his arms, her legs around his waist and he pushed deep in her slick pussy. His hands supported her, squeezed her buttocks when he pounded in her with speed. They were kissing like their lives depended on that and then he felt how she squeezed more and more, heard her moaning in his mouth. She broke away from the kiss and screamed hard when she hit her peak. He was near to come too but not so near that he wasn't able to fight it back. He bit his lower lip and pulled away from her, made her stand on her own feet, little wobbly but she managed to do it. He turned the shower off.

"Come" he said and took her hand, led her to his bedroom, lying on her back in the middle of the bed. She was still little dazzled out but spread her legs when he joined her.

Kylo was kneeling on the bed, looked at her before he bent down on her and kissed her throat. Slowly he went down, to her collarbone, to her breast. When he sucked her nipple in his mouth she moaned softly. He held her breasts and sucked her nipples, made them stand hard. She moaned loudly, arched her back, played with his hair. Then he moved down, so slowly. She didn't have any hair down there and he saw so well how slick she folds were. He opened her with his fingers and just breathed slightly in and out before licking her first time, tasting her fluids. She whimpered with each lick, hold his head between her legs and then he pushed first one finger in. It slid in easily, she was so ready, so wet for him. He added second, started to move them back and forth first slowly, increasing his tempo bit by bit. His fingers found little rougher spot inside and he pressed it, making her cry with pleasure.

Her back arched and he could feel how she squeezed around his fingers, pulled his head closer to her center, his mouth tighter against her hard, throbbing clit. He sucked it hard, flicked with his tongue and she screamed hard and loud. He felt her wetness moisturizing his hand, she was really wet and open for him. This time he wouldn't hold it back.

"Oh holy maker, oh my master..." She sobbed when she finally let her grip loosen and he got up, looked her. She was flushed, her eyes were open but she didn't see anything, there was a smile on her face. He got up, laid on top of her, just looked to her. When she finally saw him, when her gaze finally focused into his face, into his eyes he pushed his hard, throbbing dick in her. Their gazes locked. Tempo was slow, deep thrusts. She raised her hips, tied her long legs around his waist, helping him deeper and deeper, meeting him with each thrust. All the time she looked into his eyes, saw him slowly getting closer and closer to his release, he saw how much she enjoyed his actions.

"Just like that, you feel so good, you are so tight, your pussy is so wet just for me. Don't say that you don't like this" he whispered in her ear and she responded with scraping his back, then pulling him down for a kiss, deep passionate kiss. She closed her eyes, kissed his cheek, chin, throat where she felt his strong, fastened pulse against her lips. Then she kissed him, really kissed, kiss full of meaning, full of emotions and he responded to her.

There was no rush, just long, gentle strokes, one after another. He could feel how he filled her up, there was just barely enough room for him. He increased his tempo, deeper strokes, faster, stronger, pounding her flesh.  She shuddered and moaned, he groaned in answer. He knew that he wouldn't last long and when he felt his balls tighten he let it all go, all control that he had. He squeezed his eyes shut, tilted is head back and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh kriffing hell!" he shouted. This time there was no way that he could hold it back, he couldn't wait. He needed this release. It was just like he couldn't get enough of her, nothing that he did, nothing that he felt could be enough. A part of him wished that this would never end, that he could continue this forever, this feeling overwhelming him, making him feel good. Most of him wanted to come and he was pounding her so hard and deep.

"So close, so close... I'm coming...I'm coming!" She whimpered and he cursed under his breath. _Oh yes, just like that, just like that, don't stop, don't stop..._ kept echoing in his mind with her voice. He didn't care of it, he didn't care if she got her orgasm or not, all he care was getting his release and he knew that it was really close. She clung on the sheet, her back was arching of the bed and her body quaked with first teases of orgasm. Just few thrusts... few hard thrusts and there it was.

It washed over him, he was connected with the Force, raw, brutal Force, darker than the darkest. It was filling his every cell, every nerve. Her pussy clamped so hard on his cock that her hips rose off the bed. She screamed with a worldshattering release, leaving her totally disoriented and her screams where echoed with his shouts of pleasure. He could feel how his hot seed filled her up and he thrust slowly, riding with final waves of her, of his own orgasm. Finally he pulled out from her, collapsed into his pillows, trying to catch his breath.

What had that been? Had he really done that? It wasn't just fucking without emotions, it was having sex with feelings. Deep inside panic was rising but he felt too good to let it surface, he pushed it back, where it belonged.

She was humming, same song that she had sung before in the shower and then she looked into him, giggling.

"Good morning, my master." She whispered with soft voice, little out of breath and kissed him, a long, passionate kiss. He was little astonished in the way he returned that kiss, with same passion, taking a good grip of her head, not letting her escape. Her tongue played with his and some warm feeling was filling his long cold heart.

Then his alarm went off, it was time to get up and meet the day. Ava stayed in the bed, not fully trusting in her legs and he went to shower, a long and cold one and to shave. From the bathroom mirror he met his eyes, filled with the Force. He smirked a little, this time it didn't wash away immediately. When he got back to his bedroom she was fast asleep in middle of his king sized bed, turned to her side. He took a blanked an covered her naked body, wondering why he cared so much of her.

She was nothing, nothing to him, nothing important, nothing to fall for. Or was she? He was afraid that it wasn't so simple and this wasn't just some short affair with a random woman, a kind of affair that he had had some before. He had never took those women in his bed. He had never made love with them, never had these feelings, these emotions, never cared their enjoyment.

He had just got his clothes on when there was banging by the door.

"Sorry, should I come back later?" Teris asked when Kylo opened the door. He knew from the look on his knights face that he must had been there before, eavesdropping and he realized that his quarters weren't totally soundproof.

"Not that I want to complain or anything but.. did you slip in the shower or what was that?" Teris asked and winked his eye. By this comment it was sure, he had heard some noises that they had made and he knew that really well what his master had done with his newest knight. Kylo gave just one hard look on him, a look that would have made someone else crap his pants but Teris just laughed. He wasn't so easily scared.

"Where's Ava?" Teris asked seemingly innocent when Kylo just took his cape and helmet. When Teris tried to peek to bedroom Kylo used force to shut the door, gently this time, not banging it. That made Teris whistle, he understood that Ava must be sleeping in his masters bed.

"Oh, poor girl, you are too much for her, you must have weared her out. But good for you!" Kylo glared to Teris before putting his helmet on.

"Lets go." Was all he said with cold tone. Teris knew that time for jokes had ended. He was anxious to share his news with other knights, there had been a bet going on between them and if he remembered correctly it was Kraton who had won. Or Kaul.

First there was officers breakfast, annoying event that ended with others congratulating him. Kylo tried to be polite through gritted teeth. Last well-wisher was general Hux who looked little displeased, as usual.

"Who was that knight of yours that I bumped last night?" he asked with a small sneer that gave out his dislike of that incident and Kylo hesitated before answering.

"Bushi Ren, my newest knight."

"And where did you find your knight? You know, you must fill the documents to get the salary for your knight, you must register your knight as well as all our staff is registered. Now there is no markings of any kind in records, nothing to explain his presence here, nothing about his background search - please tell me that at least it had been done before bringing him on board - nothing where he is staying. Nothing. Don't you see the problem, mainly the security problem in this."

Kylo Ren just looked down that few inches that he was taller than Hux and said nothing. He knew how it annoyed the general. He just looked and waited Hux to loose his temper. It was almost too easy, like stealing a lollipop from a child.

Teris looked to Ren, shifted weight from leg to another. He had been gone for a while, he didn't join the breakfast. Now he had returned with expected news. Kylo raised his gaze from Hux to doorway and saw Teris who came into room, straight to his master.

"Kraton and Kaul are back" he said with lowered voice and Kylo nodded. It was time for him to go.

"I fill all papers later, don't worry. Before that I guarantee all MY knights, there won't be any trouble. And if there is I will report to Snoke myself and take full responsibility." he said briefly looking to the general. Hux couldn't say anything, just nod. Deep inside he was curious, where had Ren's knights gone and what they had done? Kylo turned from the door and looked back to Hux. General realized that once again his mind had been read like an open book. He cursed in his mind, seeing how Kylo smirked before adjusting his helmed back on.

"Kriffing hell you son of Kriff." Hux cursed when he marched to his office, near the main bridge of the Finalizer. He switched his monitors on, and started to go through email. Too many messages, too little time, as always. 

Anjyl and Lor were standing in position in front of the investigation room where Teris led his master. Muffled screams came from that room, making passing stormtroopers move quickly. Door opened for Kylo, letting him in, Teris stayed outside. Kaul and Kraton stepped back, leaving captured female alone but they remained in the room, in the case of need. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"My oh my, so finally it is you... after all these years." She said with hint of smile on her split lips. There was marks of beating all over her slender body but no signs that she was expecting like Jax'z had said. Maybe he had lied.

"I'm so glad that you decided to join my birthday party." Kylo said with his mask on.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get any present for you" Stryka spitted back and Kylo touched her cheek, the one that wasn't so bruised, with his gloved finger.

"Stryka Peller... you know what I wanted from you, years ago. Now it's something different." he said almost softly, his helmets modulator changing his voice. She didn't reply, just little horrified look crept into her eyes. 

"I'm not telling anything, not for a murderer and monster like you." She protested. He took his helmet of, mind reading was easier in that way, and looked back to her. He saw the look in her eyes, kind of similar than it had been in Ava's eyes when she had seen him without his helmet at the first time. Stryka didn't believe in her eyes, it was obvious. Ben Solo, padawan that she had known, had been a teenager boy, not an adult male. Time had done good for his features. He handed his helmet to Kraton and came closer to Stryka. Again he wiped almost gently her cheek, concentrating in her feelings, searching gaps in her minds protection.

He was almost disappointed how easy it was. She had given up all her skills after they had departed, she wasn't a force user anymore and she had no powers to resist his mind reading. There had been no shields in her mind, like it had been an open book for anyone to read. He took his helmet from Kraton before leaving the investigation room, leaving her there, unconscious. 

"Take care of her." His knights knew what it stood for. Both Kraton and Kaul nodded, they would do it without any hesitations, she would soon unite with her late husband. Maybe they were merciful and it would be quick, or then... maybe not. He knew his knights, they liked to play with their catch. These two weren't merciful nor kind, Anjyl might have been or Lor but not these two. Kraton asked other knights from the outside to join him and Kaul at same time as Kylo walked to Hux's office, deep in his thoughts.

Yes, she was Jax'z widow, she had been married to him, but only six week, not six months like he had said. He had lied about the pregnancy too, so there was no need to worry for that, to worry that someone would come to revenge Jax'z death. Soon he would be freed from her too, the one that he had lusted years ago, lusted without fulfillment. How many times he had jacked off just thinking of her? Too many times... but he had not been the only one. There had been group of teenager boys fantasizing of her and he had seen some looks even from master Skywalker that had been highly out of line. Stryka had played them all, made them hard and bothered and then rejected them, one by one. After escaping with Kylo Ren and his friends she had departed and turned to Resistance. All these years she had done some minor duties, offering some tea to his mother, mopping the resistance base. Nothing important. Most shockingly she had enjoyed every minute of her life in freedom.

Kylo reached Hux's office in no time, knocked the door. He didn't wait for reply, he never did, knowing how much it annoyed the general.

"When does the party start and where?" was all he asked and Hux almost jumped. He had been looking over files of Finalzer's personel and mainly he had been looking Phasma's record and her pictures. Annoyed he shut his monitor, preventing Kylo to see what he had been looking at.

"I have sent you a memo of the party, first memo was weeks ago and last was yesterday. Haven't you read those?" Of course that son of Kriff hadn't done that. It would have been least to do but why to bother? Hux was really pissed off. Kylo just stood there, head tilted to side and looked to him and then he felt it.

"So it's 6pm at officers canteen." Kylo said with a nod and leaved, leaving the door open.

"DON'T YOU DARE OT READ MY MIND, I'M NOT A BOOK TO READ! AND SHUT THE DOOR!" Hux shouted.

"No, you are not a book, you are a novel or a comic strip to me" came the answer with a chuckle and Huw threw his coffee mug to wall next to the door. He hoped that he could have thrown it to Kylo Ren's head, without the helmet preferred. That annoying, immature, irritating, obnoxious, arrogant son of Kriff!


	9. - And what was the truth? -

When Kylo was having his breakfast Ava rose form the bed and looked the bedsheets with disgust. Sheets were wet and filled with various stains. She took them away, threw them to laundry chute as well as Kylo's wet towel from bathroom floor. She took a shower too, saw how water turned red when flowed down on her back. Scars had not been healed properly and now they had opened, she needed some medical attention. But not before she got some coffee, she decided she needed something warm. Cold shivers went through her body

She dried her hair, tied it to a messy bun. Towel was colored red when she dried her back, she looked it with a snarl and threw it to laundry chute too. It hurt to put on the shirt and when she tightened her armors she almost fainted. _Strength, thats what I need. Please Maker, give me some strength._ She remembered her masters teaching, to use her pain as her strength, to pass that pain and gain advantage from it. It took all she got to get to the hospital. Then everything went black and she collapsed to floor. Distantly she heard running steps, people shouting.

Ava drifted in and out, short peaks of consciousness, long black holes. Once she woke up, feeling that she was suffocating, she was floating in some liquid and it was suffocating her, slowly. Then came sharp pain in her head and blackness, for how long, she didn't know. One time she was lying on her stomach and wounds on her back was taken care of. From the talking she realized that there was two nurses, they were talking together, gossiping. Then she drifted away, pain overwhelming. She was shouting and crying but nothing came out. One moment she thought that she was back there, back at Snoke's throne room, naked in front of everyone, forced to bend down, being beaten again. Her back was on fire, pain engulfing her every sense.

When Ava came back again it was silent, peaceful, painless. She tried to move but noticed that she had been tied down. Panic washed over and she had to use every trick she knew to calm down. Luckily for her it didn't take long before she felt cold hands on her shoulder and something cold, soothing, running down in her veins, washing the panic away, bringing calmness.It was bit frightening, she tried to fight back but suddenly she was in different place, her mind wandered through the corridors of the Supermacy. She knew where she was heading but she wasn't prepared to what she saw. Arawan was handcuffed to some sort of block and three other praetorians were beating him. He bit his lip, he didn't want to cry or shout but as beating kept on going it was harder and harder to remain silent. She saw his thoughts, as they had been hers, he was concentrating on her, thinking of her, taking strength from his memories. Taking strength from the love they had shared, strength from her.

 _Ner kar'taylir darasuum, ni kar'taylir darasuum gar, skira.... skira...ner kar'taylir..._ he passed out but they kept on beating him. First and Third, she noted, the ones that had ratted them out, the ones that had finished the beating that Snoke had ordered for Sixth to do on her. She saw how his skin broke, how blood gushed to floor. Fourth was more just standing there, handing out fresh ropes and rinsing blood away from Arawan's back for First and Third to see better where to aim.

 _Stop, please, stop!_ She thought, trying to order them to stop but it was impossible through the vision. When she was sure that Arawan couldn't survive, couldn't take any more beating he opened his eyes and cried out aloud with broken voice "Adawnah, ni kar'taylir darasuum gar!"

First and Third paused the beating, looking up, away from Arawan, then switched their ropes to their weapons, still looking to someone else, waiting for approval. Just when they nodded and looked down to Arawan her vision faded. _No, no, please, don't... please, don't do it! Save Arawan, please!_

That was the point when they had ended her beating, leaving her nearly dead, bleeding, naked on Snoke's throne room floor. She remembered the cold metal floor under her broken knees, warm blood flowing down on her back. Someone had put a warm red robe over her shoulders and helped her to rise up. She had kept her eyes shut, she didn't want to see Snoke and other praetorians, didn't want to pass out. She had smelled his scent and whispered "Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar, Arawan", it had been the first time when she had said it out aloud. 

At that point there had not been much pain, she had been in shock, but now, when she saw Arawan going through same beating and her wounds were taken care of, the pain was overwhelming her but this pain was in her heart, in her mind and there was no way escaping from it. No medication that could ease that pain. At some point she had lost once again her consciousness.

"Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar, Arawan" she repeated over and over again, whispering. She knew that Arawan couldn't hear it but in her heart she knew that he knew it, without saying. In her mind Ava could hear Snoke's laughter, cold and mean. In her heart she knew then that First and Third didn't save Arawan's life like they had saved hers, he was nothing important, nothing to spare. She had powers, she had relatives, she was Snoke's apprentice, the one that he had kept in secret so Snoke had spared her. All the time Ava had knew that one day she would have to pay for her actions. She had hoped that it would have been her that Snoke had ordered to be killed but she realized that it would have been too easy escape for her. She needed bigger punishment and this was getting it, the beginning of it.

When she woke up it was already evening.  She was lying in her bed, on her side, supported with large pillows. She saw some monitors beeping, fluid counters on the side, measuring fluids and medicine. There was a nurse sitting by her bed, her back facing to her. Nurse was talking with some man. Arawan? No, this man was younger and his voice was darker and softer. Kylo. She sighted with relief. She couldn't make out what they were talking about, their words messed up. She closed her eyes again, relaxing just a bit more. Discussion ended, she heard steps leaving the room, one steps, there was a sound of door shutting. Nothing out of ordinary. Then she felt a hand on her temple, touching her really gently, wiping a curl behind her ear. A warm hand with a glove, a soft leather glove, not a cold vinyl one. She opened her eyes, eyelids fluttering a bit.

"Welcome back, I'm glad, we all are, that you made it. It has been quite long three weeks." he said, looking so serious but was there some relief in his voice? Three weeks? She had thought that it was just one day, half a day, from morning to evening. Had she been out so long? No wonder why she felt so weak. He didn't wear his helmet, it was tucked under his left arm. Ava almost blushed when she looked to him, his dark features, darkness surrounding him, _A dark prince_ , she thought and heard how Kylo snorted for reply. There was some tenderness in his dark eyes, showing the well hidden soft side of him. _There is no softness and I'm not a prince._ That came to her mind for an instant reply. _Stay away from my head!_ She ordered and made Kylo chuckle. 

"I can't stay long, Snoke has sent me to a mission but I had to see you before I go. I'll be gone few weeks so if you get released before that you can stay in my quarters until I return. And feel free to do anything but don't get in trouble. " He said aloud and was about to leave when Ava raised her head a bit.

"Wait!" It wasn't more than a faint whisper that she managed to get out and he didn't even turn, just stood still, waiting. _What? No kiss?_ she asked teasingly, trusting more of her thoughts than her voice and he snorted. _Not here, this is a public place, surveillance monitors and all. Just... get your act together, heal your wounds and we talk when I get back._

 _So, I was just a quickie for you, little pressure relief valve or something even cheaper?_ There was more bitterness in her thoughts that she would have imagined. This time Kylo turned around and she saw angriness in his eyes. _DON'T think so less about yourself and remember, it was you that started it all, YOU are not innocent victim. I know more now that I knew back then so don't... don't say anything that you will regret when I walk out from that door._

Nurse rushed back in "please sir, her blood pressure... it's rising and she cannot take it, she needs to rest, doctors orders. Could you please leave, sir..." Kylo looked from Ava to nurse whose voice trailed off and then back to Ava.

"Very well, we continue this discussion when I get back." He said before leaving in haste. Ava closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that were filling her eyes, feeling pain throbbing in her head. Nurse looked Kylo's descending back, wondering once again what was going on between those two, before turning her attention to Ava, giving a bolus of painkillers. She drifted back in sleep, tears falling to her cheeks.

Kylo was deep in his thoughts when he walked to his shuttle. All other knights were waiting for him, just one missing, as it had been for weeks. They sat down in silence to their seats and when they had departed the shuttle hangar they took away their helmets. Kylo didn't look anyone in eyes when he turned the holoscreen on and represented their case for other.

"There is an Resistance base nearby and we are in our mission to destroy it, by Snoke's orders. If we can take any computer or another data storage devices that's bonus but our main goal is to wipe out the whole base, basically kill everyone that we find and destroy everything but make it look like it had nothing to do with the First Order. It should look more like some bandits had done it or more better, that there is severe inner arguments in the Resistance." Knights looked to each others and nodded, that could be done. Only thing that raised some worries was their masters mood, it was dark and deadly, didn't promise anything good.

"How was she?" Kraton asked after a long silence, he was only one that had guts to ask what everyone must have been thinking. First time in hours Kylo looked into his eyes. "She was better, fragile still, but... getting better finally." Silence fell again. It had been hard three weeks for they all since Kylo's birthday.

Kylo looked the holoimages of Resistance base without really seeing them. He remembered that afternoon when he had got back to his quarters and Ava had been missing. There was only a message from hospital, asking if he knew anything of one of their patient, presumed to be a knight of Ren. He had given her name to hospital but didn't get a change to see her, even when he had gone there. He had just sat in emergency room's lobby for few hours until Kraton had found him and got him to his birthday party.  The party itself had been a success, there had been lots of guest and festivities had continued up until the morning. Kylo himself had vanished in the middle of celebration, sneaked back to hospital, this time straight to intensive care unit, where she was. This time Ava had been in bacta tank but the doctor was free and willing to talk with him, or not to talk, he was questioning.

"Who is she? Who had beaten her? You?" Kylo had given all information that he knew about Ava and had found out that it was not much, they got all the same at the sickbay and it was a dead end. Her name didn't come up in searches, there was no records about her. No records from the academy she had said that she had gone, no birth records, nothing. She didn't have identification chip like almost everyone else had, she was a mystery to everyone. And doctors biggest concern was that the medication they used seemed insufficient to her wounds. 

"We try to keep her sedated so she won't fight back and most of times she is unconscious but from time to time she regains consciousness and then she fights for her life. And when she keeps on doing that her wounds open back and healing process must be started all over again."

Kylo looked through the window to dimly lit room where the bacta tank was. "I can help with that, how long she needs to be out?" he asked when he saw how Ava started to twitch and flinch in the tube, her blood pressure rising and monitors giving automatic alarms. He reached to her mind, just to shut it down when he saw how open it was.

_A little girl running in empty corridors of Imperial Palace at Coruscant, her giggling echoing in empty halls, red hair flowing like wild fire; little bit bigger girl smiling, dirt over her face, plaster on the knee and eyes fixated to a X-wing, rusted and old, one of old rebels planes and it's pilot or more, pilot's young trainee, a handsome (or so she thought) young boy._

_Few years older; then a teenager, begging that boy that once was a trainee, to teach her how to fly, his laughter when she was so eager to learn; then older, coldness in her eyes, her dashing blue eyes, hearing how her mother scolded her, running away, to that pilots arms, telling how much she loved him, never wanting to leave. Sitting together in X-wing, kissing, making out, hands going everywhere, under the flight suits, almost going all the way with him. She was so insecure, unsure what to do, what he wanted her to do, he had been afraid to ask. Then suddenly he had left her without any excuses, joining the Resistance, never coming back, like she had been nothing to him - but she had seen how happy it had made her mother when that pilot wasn't around anymore._

_Her mother sending her to Snoke, Snoke testing her, pushing her to limit and over, making her realize how to use her powers that had always been inside of her; the day when she went to the Academy, learning new way to fly, more controlled, learning to fight, spending time in Mandalore, learning more, falling in love again, now with older but again a dark haired man, after finishing her education how she had been accepted to praetorians and secretly to Snoke's apprentice, and that man following her. How she had been willing to sacrifice everything for his sake, how she had disobeyed straight orders and taken too big risks, almost ending up killing Snoke in that process._

Doctor coughed at that point and Kylo realized that he had been standing there too long. It was the time when Kylo overwhelmed her brain so she fell to unconsciousness, floating in bacta tank. Kylo had turned around and left, to face his master, just to ask few questions.

After those questions he too needed some bacta. Snoke had not taken it well, his questions and accusations and he had no new information of his knight - or was she more of Snoke's apprentice? 


	10. - (I think) I love you -

This mission took almost two weeks, it was late hours of the thirteenth day when Kylo got back to the Finalizer. They had been triumphant in their mission they had collected more data than they had ever hoped for. It all had been taken to First Orders Intelligence Service. There had not been any casualties in their side but they had destroyed the Resistance cell completely, making it look like inside job. Success in every way and all other knights had been celebrating this victory but he had been the one that had stayed in the shuttle, sulking, trying to gather some information. He had not found anything and now it was time to face Ava. She had been released three days earlier from the hospital, they had sent a message to him and the bill for the costs. He had directed the bill to Snoke - he had been the one to order that punishment and it had been his praetorians who had beaten her up so badly, he should pay the bill.

Other knights continued their tasks and Kylo was only one to return to Finalizer, securing Starkiller Base construction site. When they landed next to his Silencer he thought that it had been too long since he had taken it out for a flight. _I need to do it, soon, any day. Maybe a little practice run with ACE's? First thing tomorrow morning_. His steps slowed down when he got closer to his quarters, unsure what he would find. _Oh, get a grip of yourself, it's just Ava that is in there, nothing dangerous._ But deep inside he was afraid that it wasn't so simple, he wasn't sure, but something about Ava was dangerous, dangerous to him, his being Kylo Ren, that dark, fearless, ruthless force user.

He remembered too well those long hours at the intensive care unit, how Ava had struggled against different symptoms, her whole body shutting down bit by bit. She had been so weak, she had lost her zest for life. He had red her mind, over and out, had found all her dark secrets, found out what she had done. How much she had loved Arawan, that other praetorian who had been beaten to death for his so called crimes just few days after Ava had been transferred to his knight. He knew that Ava wasn't her real name, it was Adawnah and Juall wasn't her las name, it was her aunt's last name. But what was her real last name, that had been left to mystery. And what else she had lied or left untold? He feared that he didn't know her at all.

When he had been sitting by her bedside, wiping tears away from her cheeks, it had touched him more deeply that he would have ever imagined. He didn't take well crying woman, they made him feel so uneasy. Tears were strongest weapons against him, he thought, they cut deep in his soul, even when he tried to stay strong. He snorted to that thought and corrected himself. They cut deep into Ben Solo's soul, not to Kylo Ren's but tears were weapons that made him turn back to Ben, that soft, conflicted, lost boy he once was. Her tears had ripped his strong facades, made him weak, even when those tears weren't shed for him nor because of him or his actions.

One last deep breath in and he opened his quarters door. Instantly Ava raised her gaze to look him, she had been slouching at sofa, reading something from her tablet.  Slow smile raised to her face, making her eyes sparkle when Kylo slammed the door shut and removed his helmet, tossing his hair back into place. Something tickled his cheeks. Slowly he smiled back, just little. Being with Ava made him feel so much better instantly.

"You look so much better." He said and walked to her.

"I feel so much better." She replied with her husky voice and their gazes locked. Then their lips. Rest of the evening and most of the night went in the bed but not in sleep. It was lust, passion, unfilled hunger to each other. It made them both strong, filling them up, filling the need that was born during the time they had spent apart. At the morning, when his alarm went on, he didn't remember how many times he had come last night nor how many orgasms she had. Many. He was bit sore and it made him smile and smile widened when Ava shared the pain.

"Use your pain, it makes you stronger." She said with death serious voice but certain blink in her eyes and he snorted. Snoke had said many times to him and, he realized when she said it aloud in those exact words and with Snoke's emphasizing note, to her too.

"Just sleep a bit more, there's no rush to anywhere, I bring some breakfast to you" he whispered and stoked her cheek. She smiled and laid back to bed.

It was Monday morning, new week, new challenges ahead. Kylo yawned when he stirred his coffee, he was having breakfast at the officers canteen and when he looked around others looked as tired as he felt but not so happy. Definitely not as happy, so many grumpy faces around. He wondered did others see how happy he was, hoped not. He didn't want to start gossips, as if someone would dare to spread some gossips about him.

"Do you mind if I take ACE's out today?" he asked unnaturally polite from Hux and later almost spilled his coffee. Kylo Ren, being polite? What was going on?

"Y-y-yes, it's fine, I'm going to Starkiller Base, there's some problems, might take some time, weeks..." his voice trailed of.

"Oh, I wanted you to analyse our flight, I'm taking lead this morning. Well, I have to ask some other to do that... Mitaka? How is your timetable looking up for this day?" Kylo said. Mitaka coughed before he hastily nodded.

"I will do it, yes sir, I have time." Actually he didn't have time to analyse some fighter practice but didn't have guts to say no to commander Ren. _It wasn't so bad to get yelled by someone else than being strangled to death by commander Ren._ He reasoned in his mind.

"Did you hear what said? I'm going to Starkiller Base so this is your ship when I' gone, commander Ren. Take care of it and don't go anywhere." General Hux looked to Kylo who seemed to be unnaturally good mood. Then he saw Kylo's eyes, pure amber, not dark than usual. _Something is going on, darn that I don't have time to look out what._ He thought and saw how Kylo bit his lip for not to laugh.

"Don't bother to think of it, I saw you and Phasma at the birthday party, so shouldn't you be in better mood or did I understood something wrong?" Kylo winked eye and looked to Mitaka and other officers, trying to concentrate on what they were talking. He didn't see the look on general's face, how he glared to him. Hux didn't want to be reminded his failure with Phasma, how he had failed with her. She had been so kind and understanding when Hux's "little soldier" didn't stand up and salute her but Hux wasn't taking it slightly. Too much food and drinks, definitely too much drinks. It was both blessing and a curse when Phasma had said that she had to get FN-soldiers to Supremacy, just to finish their training. It had been annoying two week since commander Ren's birthday party to carry on normal routines with her. He was afraid that he won't get third chance ever and unsure if he got guts to try anymore. It was better to remain in colleagues and besides, she was a captain, he was a general. It would be highly inappropriate to have an affair with her. Now he was going to see out the Starkiller Base's final building process. That should keep him busy next weeks.

"You have the ship now, commander Ren. So don't do anything stupid, don't get to any battles or get far away from the base. This is my ship after all..." Hux repeated to get commanders attention and his last lines made Kylo turn back to him.

"Don't you worry, don't you worry about a thing." He said slowly and the look on his face made Hux worry instantly of everything that might go wrong when he was away. Commander Ren was so unpredictable! Then he paused and thought for a moment. When was the last time when he had witnessed angry tantrum and destroying of First Orders property? He realized that it had been a while, almost a month. Maybe Snoke had scolded his apprentice after all, like he had asked. First good news in days. Then he realized that Kylo had not gone straight out from the door, he was hogging some of breakfast with him. Why? There was no reason for that.

After breakfast Kylo went to his quarters with haste, to pick his flight suit and other gear he needed for the training exercise. What he saw almost made him to cancel his plans, Ava was sitting at the bar stool, naked, drinking coffee. Smile played in her lips when she drank her coffee and saw what he had in his hands, the promised breakfast. She thought a while, then took the banana with a smile. Kylo followed her movements like hypnotized.

"So, you are going somewhere?" She said when she peeled the banana. His eyes were fixated on the fruit and it took some time to answer.

"Yes, I'm having a training exercise with ACE's" He managed to say, mouth suddenly very dry.

"Cannot I come too? I would so much love to show to you how I fly." She said and took banana in her mouth, playing with it in the way that left so little for imagination. Kylo grunted and mowed his dick to better position. How did this woman do it?`Made him instantly hard and horny. He saw from the way how she looked to him that she had similar thoughts. Too bad that he didn't have time now to make thoughts to come true.

"Not today Sweetheart, not today but some day, I promise." He said and saw how she bit a piece of banana away. It almost hurt him physically and he walked away from his quarters with slowly deflating boner, hearing her giggling.

When he got back on afternoon there was just a note on the desk. She was at the gym, asking him to follow her.

"I think that we should start what Snoke asked me to do, I should teach some skills that I have to you. Some martial arts and some Force usage, mind reading and mind controlling. I'm good in both, so feel free to pick where we start." She said when he entered the gym.

"Show me how the praetorians fight." he asked.

"It's bit tricky, they fight in pairs mostly, you know, four pairs; First and Second, Third and Fourth, Fifth and Sixth, Seventh and Eighth. And Seventh is the boss, it's his lead." 

"Show to me." He ordered.

She showed it and much more to him, some Mandalorian fighting and other melee skills that she had. Hardest lessons were the ones that needed him to use the Force but shield it from others. She taught how to hide his true actions, how to focus somewhere else seemingly and how to strike when others didn't wait for it. These lessons taught to him how different they were, how different was the way how they used the Force. He was stronger with no doubt but she was more trickier, more clever in some points.

She taught every trick she knew and in these lessons he learned so much more about her, who she really was. There was something that she kept as a secret, something that was hidden deep in her mind where he couldn't get, but he found out so much of her, how truly unique she was, how beautiful. She stayed in his quarters, they shared his bed, their lives. And they did what she had projected in his mind at the first day in his quarters; used every room and every furniture to make out, to have sex, to fuck, to bang. He grew dependent on her. Nights they spend in spoon, he was the one that used to cuddle her, liked to spoon her and she felt so secure in his arms. It was almost too easy, too comfortable.

Six months went like a light year in hyperdrive, too fast, way too fast. Living with Ava followed in smooth pattern, he did his work as always but every other moment he spent with her, enjoying every moment. There was some rumors, he had been seen with her at the gym, training hall, in cafeteria, at restaurant. They didn't hide, there was no need, but in public she walked two steps after him, at his left side, looking away from him. Normally they wore their masks, helmets, armor but sometimes they went to restaurant as a normal couple. Some workers didn't even recognize Kylo Ren without his full gear. Even when there was some rumors no one dared to ask and that gave some feeling of false security.

In the middle of night he woke up without the blanked, feeling coldness and draft from air conditioning. She had hogged the blanket to herself, again. He pulled and yanked for a while before he got a corner of blanket back to him. She cuddled back next to him, making everything better. Just before he fell to sleep again she whispered something that made his hair stood up, made his blood run cold.

"I think that I love you."

Those words said in the darkness was scariest words that he had heard ever. He didn't answer anything, he was too scared to speak, too stunned and at the bottom he wasn't sure was she awake or had she just been dreaming. She sometimes talked in her sleep, stupid one liners that made him smile. He teased her for her sleep talking but actually it was quite cute, like many other things in her.

She loved him? Of course he had some feelings, mostly dark and deadly but also lust. Her words echoed in his mind when he woke up next morning, just to find out that she had gone. She did that sometimes when she woke up early, she went to breakfast, to shower or to gym. When she wasn't anywhere in his quarters he figured out that she had went to gym. He did his morning rituals and went to breakfast just to find out that general Hux was there. It had took much longer for him at the Starkiller base than he had presumed. Kylo tried to ask something about it but Hux just hushed him down.

"Not here, meet me at my office at 2 pm." he said and Kylo nodded. He too had some work to do so he went back to his quarters just to find out that Ava wasn't there. That was odd and he started to question himself should he worry or not. He decided to read his messages first and there was some good news. Kraton and Anjyl had found out the person that knew where Lor San Tekka was,  that missing priest with the piece of map that revealed master Skywalkers hiding place. Priest had been seen at Outer Rim, trying to get a transport to Naboo and both knights were on their way to Outer Rim. First clear clues about the missing priest and map piece!.

Kylo contacted Snoke, happy for his progress on this case. Snoke wasn't so impressed but gave permission to Finalizer to move from protecting the Starkiller Base to Mid Rim and orbiting Naboo. Kylo ordered Kraton and Anjyl to follow the priest and report easily directly to him if there was any progress in this case.

He wanted to go personally to Finalizer's bridge and give commands to his crew. Finally some progress in this quest!

Hux gave an odd look when he walked to the bridge. Well, he always gave those looks when he saw Kylo so there was no need to pay any attention to it. The more he got to annoy Hux, the better. Too bad that Hux couldn't see his smirk due the helmet he was wearing. He was about to give orders to chance their course to Naboo when he saw that there was fighter activity going on. There had not been alarms or anything like that so this must be some exercise run that was going on, so it seemed, both starboard and port side of the ship and third one close the Starkiller Base. Those on the east side were some rookies, they had hard times when trying to hit the targets but those on the west side, they were really good.

They stood there, side by side, in silence and he knew that from time to time Hux glanced at him, annoyed. One of pilots were extremely good, flying with pure instinct, making it look so easy. And when the squadron got closer he recognized the fighter without any doubt; it was his Silencer. There was only one pilot who could fly with it and with that skill level. Only one that would dare to steal his personal fighter and think that she could get out of it with a pretty smile and blow job. He didn't know should he be angry or amused, he was both.

"What squadron is training at portside?" Kylo asked, turning little to Hux's side. He glanced to tablet that he was holding and then stared back. It was not like he needed that confirmation from the flight plan, that was the reason why Kylo's appearance to the bridge had been slight shock for Hux at the beginning. He had not been expecting to see his opponent.

"According to the flight plan it's the ACE squadron, apparently led by you..." he answered slowly, taking another slow look down to tablet before turning his gaze back to Kylo and continued "which obviously isn't true, could you care to explain, commander Ren." There was obvious distaste in his voice when he tried to get that commanding officers tone into it.

Kylo turned back to look his squadron performing a training that he had not been aware, training that he hadn't planned nor ordered. He knew who it was that made his fighter dance in space and to speak the truth he wasn't even slightly surprised, he had been waiting for this. He looked how she could out maneuver the rest of ACE's, their best squadron. It was the squadron where his personal wingmen flew, squadron that included only the best pilots, handpicked and trained by him. She was way better than anyone of those pilots. Last time when he had seen flying like that had been ages ago. Pure instinct, working with the fighter like they were one single creature; machine and pilot combined. She had told the truth in that, she truly was good in this.

Only thing that bothered him was that she didn't ask his permission, he could have arranged her some opportunity to fly. Or would he had? Not with his fighter, some other perhaps but  he knew that it would have not been enough to satisfy her needs. Before he realized he was rock hard, her disobedience was a turn on for him. All he could do was bit his lip to hold his grunt and hope that clothing hid his arousal. Thinking of her slender hands caressing his fighters handles wasn't helping his state. He wished that they had taken some flight practices together, that he had taken her to some ACE's rehealsals, she could have been his gunner or a wingman anytime. Now seeing how she handled his fighter it had most like soon turned that he had been her wingman.

"Commander Ren, I'm waiting. Could you explain who is flying in your fighter, with your squadron?" Hux reminded. Even he knew that Ren didn't share his personal fighter, he was the only one to fly it. He had an odd premonition that he knew the pilot. It could not be! But the pilot did similar ballsy movements that he knew to be a trademark of one certain pain-in-ass.

Hux shifted weight to another foot, waiting for his answer. Kylo could sense his frustration. Tie-fighters gathered together, did a slow flyby near the bridge, one fighter, his fighter, almost touching the glass wall, before exiting the tight formation and doing a spiral roll. After the first everyone else did same, one by one.  Kylo looked that maneuver with satisfied smile, his squadron really met it's name, they were ACE's and he had to admit that Ava was an excellent pilot. They were heading to squadrons hangar and then Kylo turned to Hux.

"No." Was all he said before marching off the bridge before Hux could protest. Well, Hux tried as always but Kylo didn’t pay any attention to him. He really wanted to speak with one of pilots, the one that had used his fighter, his call sign. She owed him one.

Hangar was busy, fighters coming in and going out, mechanics doing quick fixes, fighters being fueled and serviced, droids going around. Then he spotted his squadron, ACE's. It didn't take long to spot his own fighter, surrounded by other fighters. _In wrong hangar, it belonged to hangar 8, next to my shuttle!_ There were the pilots too, all gathered around Ava. She stood there, cheeks flushed, high with adrenalin. She held the helmet in her left hand, wore her flying suit, tightened around her feminine body, making her look hotter than a supernova and she was laughing, joking with other pilots. She was debriefing the flight and his squadron just stood there, took her advices with approving nods. How did she do it? _They were really listening to her, not just taking in commands and orders..._ She said something that made them all laugh and then she raised her eyes and met Kylo's cold stare.

Laughing stopped immediately but there was still large amount of amusement and arousal in her eyes. When other pilots saw him they instantly nodded and hurried away with lame excuses. They left her there, standing in front of Kylo, alone, facing his anger. She wasn't afraid, she knew how to handle him, or she thought that she knew.

She bit her lower lip when Kylo just stood there, masked, silent, dark and seemingly annoyed. She knelt in front of her master, in the busy hangar, bowed her head, showed her respect.

"My master" she said and Kylo hissed like annoyed snake. She couldn't prevent a smile raising back to her lips, it made her eyes sparkle. She had knew that he wouldn’t let her go easy after stealing his plane, he would make her pay and she just wished that his mind went in same way than hers. All she needed now, after arousing half hour flight with best fighter that she had ever flied, was a quickie as soon as possible.

"Ava, don't try that trick, it doesn't save you this time. Get up and look at me." His voice carried a warning and made her rise her left eyebrow. She stood up elegantly, as always and raised her gaze to meet his eyes. His eyes were so cold, amber, full of anger and... she smiled. Yes, there was lust too. She had seen obvious bulge in his pants that he tried to cover up. She must admit that he was getting better in this game, better in blocking her out of his mind, preventing her to project her thoughts into his head. His emotions were still visible in his eyes, easy to read. She smiled teasingly, reminding herself that he was just a young human male, easily distracted. She knew what to do.

She opened her flight suit just a little, enough to get him look down and lower  a bit of his mental guards. Instantly she could reach in his mind, see how much he wanted her, needed her. He had a vision of them two, he was holding her against the fighter, still cold from the trip in space, her bare back pressed against cold durasteel and he was taking her with force.

 _Ah, I like the way that you think, it would be just what we need!_ She thought to Ren and made him shake his head.

 _Too risky, there is too much going on in this shuttle bay and... it's not polite to read my mind._ He replied and made her mentally roll her eyes, she didn't dare to do it in front of him when he was in that set of mind.

She looked around, wanting to find a suitable place and spotted a man approaching. _Oh Kriff!_ She thought and made Kylo spin and take a look. Hux, who else. Kylo hold a sigh and waited for some scolding that never came. Hux was looking to Ava and only to her, with a sneer, hands folded behind him. His eyes narrowed at sight of her and there was notable hint of irritation and distaste in his voice.

"Miss Juall or should I call you cadet Adawnah Palpatine? What a pleasure to meet you after all these years. What are you doing on board of my ship, if I may ask?" His words might have been polite but his manners were not, nor was his attitude. He looked her from head to toe with imminent distaste, it was like she was a bug that he wanted to squish all over the hangar floor. She just smiled, letting his provocation fail, she knew him far too well.

 _Palpatine? Are you Darth Sidious illegitimate child?_ Of course Kylo heard Hux's words and had head filled up with questions instantly. Ava turned to look at him just for a short response. _No silly, but my mother was_. She answered like there was nothing shocking in this revealing. Then she looked back to general, meeting his steel hard stare with equal or harder.

“Armitage, long time...” she murmured and stepped one step closer to ginger haired man. It was a time when Kylo was happy that he was wearing his helmet, they couldn't see his jealous face when Ava kissed general's cheek, leaving a mark of red lipstick there.

“I should have known it was you by the way you flied, like a bat out of Hell. Still taking unnecessary risks, I see, with First Orders fighters or in this case with Commander Ren's  personal fighter.” Hux looked to Ren, little perplexed. “How she is still alive?”

Ava giggled and shook her head. “Ah Armitage, you never change. And sorry to say, but I was right, the older you get, the more you are just like your father... what a disappointment!  I'm a squad leader, or I was a squad leader. Can you imagine? I fly for life, I'm reckless, I take risks and I'm so good in it that they gave me my own squadron to lead." She smiled so sweetly to Hux but smile didn't reach her eyes. Then she turned to Kylo, looking to him, this time with genuine smile.

“Thank you for giving me an opportunity to do the test flight, it truly is as magnificent as you said, handles really good, responds every command like it should.” She turned her gaze back to Hux so her eyes wouldn't reveal her true feelings, how much she liked, cared about that handsome commander. Hux didn't need to know that. Hux just stood there, opening and closing his mouth several times and Ren gave a low abrasive chuckle.

"You! A squadron leader! Who gave that order must be out of his mind! If they knew even half of you, half what you have done, half what you are they would never trust in you!" Hux had finally got his voice back and he didn't have anything nice to say. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You can bark, you can shout, you can say what ever you want. I understand. You have a small impotent prick and this is your way to compensate it." She took one or two steps closer to Hux, staring him down with fiercely and tapped his chest with her finger. Hux turned bright red from anger. She heard how Kylo laughed in his mind. _You cannot say that to your superior officer, not in public anyways_. He scolded her in his thoughts, not in bad way though and again Ava looked to him quickly. _Well, I couldn't say anything like that about you..._ Kylo switched his position a bit, he was still aroused seeing her flying and their earlier conversation, his dick reacted fast, getting harder again. _You better not.. Don't you dare to!_ He warned and Ava just smiled to him. _You don't have small one and you are definitely not an impotent man._ A quick glance down and Kylo's grunt confirmed her thoughts.

"Commander Ren, one thing there is about your fighter, if you have some time. I would like to ask your opinion, if you can come with me. It came out in that spiral roll that I did, in front of the Bridge." She knew that Kylo had seen it and according the look at generals face he too had been witnessing it. She smiled, Kylo had been on the bridge witnessing her flying, now he couldn't deny her right to fly.

"Is there something wrong in her?" Kylo managed to sound worried even through the voice modulator. Deep inside he wondered what Ava had in her mind and then she flashed it to him. _No way, there is not enough room for that!_ He replied. _Well, it's about the same size or a bit larger than the old X-wing was and trust me, there is enough room._ She repeated and turned back to Hux.

"And Armitage, it was really nice to meet you, again, I guess we will see soon again. I'm going to be on board for a while.” She flashed a polite smile to him, before turning around and starting to walk to the Silencer. She managed to take three to four steps before she heard him shouting.

"Arrest that woman, immediately!" Stormtrooper, that had followed general and commander just in case, run after Ava. She didn't protest, just stood still when he pointed his gun to her. Kylo opened and closed his mouth, astonished. Hux walked slowly to Ava, enjoying every moment. When he got there he shook his head, like he was disappointed.

"Take her to prison block" Hux shouted with rage and stormtrooper snapped cuff around her wrist. Just when he was taking a hold on her Kylo raised his hand.

"Wait! Why, what are the accusations?" He asked and everyone turned to Hux who thought really hard for a moment. Ava stood there, a little smirk on her face, one eyebrow higher than another, waiting as everyone else. She seemed to enjoy every second of Hux's discomfort.

"Well... we get something up, that's not relevant. At least stealing your fighter, risking whole ACE-squadron, conspiracy against you... she is just too high risk to let walk around the ship freely." Hux managed to say. Kylo saw how Ava squinted her eyes and looked directly to Hux.

"Then it should freak you out to find out that I have been on board over six months and I have walked freely around  this ship from the day one." It was a mutual pleasure Kylo and Ava to see how Hux opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say. It took some time but general Hux wasn't stupid, maybe bit slow sometimes but definitely not stupid.

"Bushi Ren, you are Bushi Ren, commandrer Ren's newest knight, I should have trusted in my instincts and made you to take of that ridiculous helmet at first hand when you bumped into me." Hux snarled, looking really pissed off. Ava just stood there, looking him calmly. Kylo stepped between them, looking those few inches down to Hux.

"And because of that you surely realize that you don't have any jurisdiction over her, she is one of my knights you know, so she's under my command and only I can arrest her. If needed. She's on my responsibility. She is mine." His last sentence didn't leave anything unsure, it told same story than his protective, possessive position. Hux looked slowly from masked Kylo to Ava and back. He raised his hands to temples, rubbed those, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, I have a terrible headache suddenly... remove those cuffs immediately." He ordered to stormtrooper who had put those on. Stormtrooper turned to Kylo. "Sir?" Kylo just nodded and stormtrooper removed cuffs without any hesitation. Without any further comments Hux walked unsteadily away, still rubbing his temples. Kylo shooed stormtrooper too away, standing in front of her. _That wasn't nicely done._ Kylo criticized and Ava shrugged, he obviously knew what she had done. Well, she had done it to him too, at the first day and she could have knocked Hux to unconsciousness if she had wanted, this had been gentlier.

"We need to talk" was all she responded and walked to his quarters. What else he could have done than follow her?

They sat on sofa, at opposite ends and silence grew long. Finally he snapped. "This isn't talking, if you are not going to say anything and keep your guards high in your mind then I will leave. Some of us has work to do."

"If you just gave me something to do then I won't get bored. I'm not used to this kind of living." she snapped back and looked up, to him. She was avoiding the eye contact. Then she sighted.

"Just let me go, let me leave, disappear. Tell Snoke that you killed me or I killed myself or I died for my injuries that I got back then when he ordered the beating or there was an accident or something, I don't care. Tell anything that you like but let me leave. You are braking me, this situation is braking me. But just...  Let me go! Don't try to follow me, don't try to contact me, just let me go, let me disappear. I need to go before I break myself, I let you to break myself even further, before I hurt you."

"I cannot lie to Snoke! He's the Supreme Leader and he will instantly know if I lie."  Kylo looked stunned when hearing Avas suggestion and she just shook her head. He didn't understand it yet,

"You don't get it! Deep inside he doesn't even care, he never had. You don't have to lie to him, just leave something untold, it's not lying. And he will be mad to me, I'm not going to give him what he wants. When he realizes that I'm useless to him he will leave it and turn his focus more tightly to you. There will be a day when he find out that you too are useless to him, disposable. Be prepared. I have trained you, trained everything that I know about Force, how to use it in secret, how to shield some of your thoughts - just don't think about me or think that I'm long gone." She was pleading him and it shocked him how reluctant he was to let her go.

"What Snoke wanted from you?" he finally asked and understood it immediately. Ava nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"He knew that I was from Palpatine's blood line, my mother was Emperor Palpatine's illegitimate daughter, born and raised at Dathomir. There comes my name Bushi, meaning noble born, because that's what I am, even when I'm bastard daughters bastard daughter. I'm not sure and my mother never told who my father was, only that he died about 6 months before I was born. I have some doubts that he was someone high ranking officer at Death Star II or at the Imperial fleet. I have some skills to use Force but I'm not good enough - Snoke once thought that I could be his apprentice and I was for a while. He trained me, thought some tricks but he saw quickly that I wasn't skilled enough and I didn't have motivation, I didn't have enough hate or angriness inside, no motivation. So he turned me to be one of his guards, kept me close. Most of times I flew his shuttle and I was the one that was designated to be his pilot in case of need or emergency, to pilot his escape shuttle to safety. He's bit afraid of me, knowing how manipulative I can be." She looked to opposite wall, tear running down from her right eye, her left eye glistening.

"So when he turned my role from his pet and apprentice slash pilot to be a praetorian, I suddenly had lots of stuff to learn. I have been training a year or bit more and I was close to be named officially to one of praetorians when..." Her voice broke off and she bit her lip before she got the grip and managed to continue.

"I fell in love with my trainer, he taught everything to me. Close combat, using weapons like I had not used before, fighting in that red armor - it's really hard. I was going to be his pair, I told to you how praetorians fight in pairs. Sixth was preparing me to be Fifth, his former partner was getting too slow and old. During the training I got to know him better, he was so handsome, kind, understanding, gentleman. He never would have crossed the line forbidding relationships amongst praetorians but I didn't have those boundaries." Tear rolled down from her left eye, leaving wet trail down on her cheek, dropping to her hands that she kept on her lap. She blinked, looked down and then up to Kylo, not meeting his eyes. Her tears made him feel so uncomfortable, even when it wasn't because of him why she was crying.

"There was an assassination attempt during a concert at Coruscant and I failed, leaving Snoke's side and saving Sixth, Arawan. He was injured during the attempt and I couldn't leave him, I knew that Snoke can handle himself, he's powerful, us praetorians are only a window dressing for him, to rise his influence, make him look as important as he feels that he is. Assassin was stupid and quickly killed but because of my actions I had to be punished. I didn't follow my basic orders, I risked everything for a man and that man was the wrong one, according to Snoke and other praetorians. After that incident Arawan was..." She looked up to ceiling, blushing, then back down to her hands and swallowed hard. He waited her to continue even he had pretty good idea what she was going to say next.

"Arawan was comforting me, we were kissing and snuggling at the escape shuttle when they found us, First and third, got the confirmation that they needed to accuse us for treason and conspiracy." Kylo nodded, looking her with death serious face, even though, knowing Ava far too well, he was sure that they weren't just snuggling and kissing when they were caught.

"Snoke couldn't kill me, I had seen his mind, how he wanted my bloodline, how he wanted a child from Palpatine's bloodline and..." she looked to Kylo who finished her sentence with disbelief in his voice.

"and Skywalker's bloodline, to create a Force user, stronger than anyone else, a dark and powerful one." She nodded.

"I was beaten badly but left alive, my orders were do seduce you, to get pregnant to you. I thought that it would be easy but..." there was again tears running down from her eyes. Why did she look so vulnerable, so beautiful when she cried? Ava took deep breath in and looked first time during this conversation to Kylo's eyes.

It's too hard, way way way too hard. I'm... developing feelings, starting to... care about you... It’s braking me and I have realized that it wouldn't be right to do what Snoke wants me to do. It wouldn’t be right do to to you and I care more about you than Snoke." Her eyes were so blue, deep like an ocean, clear, dazzling blue and for his surprise he saw light red tint rising to her cheeks. He reached out, raised his hand and wiped tear trails away from her cheek. She leaned her head against his hand, managed to smile a shy smile.

"You must be really careful where, when and to whom you talk these things. Snoke is so corrupted with the Dark Side, he seeks more power and he uses everyone else for his needs. He searches new ways, new  tricks to increase his powers, no matter for the cost and he plays us all as his puppets. He used me, he uses you, he doesn't care. Shield your inner soul from him or he breaks you." she whispered and Kylo looked down. Her words were full of betrayal, mutiny against the Supreme Leader and for those words she should have been killed alone,

It was her time to raise her hand, caress his strong jaw, his cheek, slowly raised his gaze up when she came closer and closer. He pulled her into his arms and she leaned to him. Their lips met in a kiss full of desperation, sorrow, need and love, it lingered there too, as the bottom note. It was almost invisible and they both tried hard to deny it but it was there, a desperate love and it wasn't only her love to him. She rose up and he followed her without any questions, hand in hand, to bedroom.

At bedroom she opened her flying suit slowly, showing that she didn't have anything underneath, a sight that he treasured deep in his mind. He took of his clothes quickly, didn't want to waste any time to undressing. When he pulled his pants down she knelt in front of him and took his quickly hardening dick in her mouth. When he looked down he saw her looking up to his eyes, her eyes full of emotions. He closed quickly his, tilted his head back, took a firm grip from her hair, moving her head back and forth in the way that felt so insanely good. He knew from experience that this couldn't last long like this, it felt too good, her taking him so deep in her mouth, caressing with her eager tongue, sucking and kissing. He held his shaft in one hand, another one gently massaging his balls. She knew what he liked the most and used every bit of that knowledge, making him to squirm with excitement.

He was getting close fast, he had been so aroused earlier, so he needed a break. Reluctantly he pulled his dick out from her mouth, now harder and bigger than before, glistening with the mixture of her saliva and his pre-cum, and helped her to rose up. He tilted her to bed, leaving her legs hanging down from the bed side. She didn't wait his actions or orders, she opened her legs willingly and he knelt down, to bedrooms floor, between her legs. He reached out, placed his hands around her hips, his long, tender fingers to her buttocks and pulled her closer the bed's edge. He could see how wet she was, how ready she was to him. Slowly he kissed her inner thigh, upper and upper, closer and closer to her wetness until going to another thigh, making same pattern there. He looked up to her, saw how she was holding her breasts, hands cupping them, fingers playing with hardened nipples. He slipped his right hand away from her hips and slowly tracked a line from his last kiss on right thigh to left thigh, flicking fast her clit when hitting it. That small bud was so hard!

He pressed his thumb over it, making a slow circular movement and saw how she jerked up bit, sighted. Then he removed his thumb and kissed her clit, just one fast kiss, ending with little tongue work. There was more moisture dripping down from her, she was so wet. He took some moisture to his fingers, rubbed them around her wet lower lips before pushing the index finger slowly in. She gasped and waited for more, he knew what she needed to reach her peak and when she was this wet it wasn't much. Slowly he pulled his finger out, pushed it back in, joining it with middle finger. She was moaning softly with each push and he bent down, sucked her clit, making her cry aloud. He increased the pace steadily, sucked her clit really hard, making it throb and when he felt how she started to squeeze his fingers, how her fluids watered the bed underneath he crooked his fingers, stroking hard to G-spot. He raised his gaze to her, enjoying the sounds that she made, seeing her getting closer and closer. He was fucking her with his fingers and she was truly enjoying it. Then he lowered his gaze back to her slick, swollen pussy. He stopped for a while, just when she was about to come and enjoyed how she was squirming, seeking for release. He took his shaft in his free hand and squeezed it, leaking some pre-cum to his hand. He started to move his hand, the one inside of her, the one around his prick in slow motion.

 "Please" she whispered and he gave little evil chuckle. He let go of himself and bowed his head back in between of her legs. He caressed her G-spot before before licking her clit again, having her whimper in need for orgasm. His lips danced over her clit, he was sucking it, stroking it, caressing it and even nibbling it. She placed her hand to back of his skull, pulling him even closer, making it impossible for him to escape.There wasn't really need for that, he didn't want to escape. He didn't see tears in her eyes, she was so overwhelmed with emotions. Her back arched and she was afraid that he would stop this time too.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop" she whimpered and  this time he continued, letting her shatter with long, broken cry, clamping hard on his fingers. He felt how her fluids watered his hand and smiled triumphantly to her groin. When she slowly released her grip from his head he gave a quick kiss to her clit, now red and throbbing. She sighted and shuddered, then raised her head with a smile. His smile in return was predators smile, now he needed his release, getting her over the edge had made him so horny.

She moved on the bed, closer to the center and he knelt to bed.

"Get on all fours, I want to take you from behind" he ordered with his dark voice full of passion. He took his hard prick in his hand, wet from her moistures and slowly moved his hand back and forth when she turned around and presented herself to him. He took her legs in between of his, kneeling there behind of her, slowly rubbing his dick to her wet lips, teasing her clit with his sensitive dick head. Inch by inch he pushed in, enjoying all the way in until he hit the bottom, his shaft fully in her. _Oh Maker how wet she was, how perfect, how ready for him!_ He was afraid that he wouldn't last long so he reached out to rub her clit, made her to whimper. Her head was down to pillows, her perfect round ass up. His tempo was slow, too slow for her and she wiggled her ass, wanting him to move faster. He stopped all movements, removed his finger from her clit and just took a firm grip from her pelvis.

"Please, fuck me, please" she begged and devilish smile rose to his lips.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you..." he whispered and she whimpered, trying to move but his strong hands keeping her at place, leaving marks to her sensitive skin.

*Please, my master, fuck me hard and good." He pulled his dick almost out and then back, filing her with  one slow, deep stroke after slow, deep stroke. He focused fully on the feel of her. He really loved this feeling, how her pussy welcomed him with tight grip and soaking wetness. He loved how she whimpered and tried to move, how she begged, how eager she was, how much she wanted him. He was in control, always and she kept on begging more, harder and faster, making him feel so powerful.

"Faster, harder my master, please, don't tease..." she was begging, her hand reaching to her clit. She started to rub it, he felt her hands movements and started slow pushes.

"Like this?" he asked, slightly out of breath. She was panting heavily, stroking hard her clit, arching her back, rising up to meet him. Change of angle changed the feeling, now he got really deep inside of her, hitting to cervix with each push. A slight change and he heard from her whimpers and cries that he was hitting her G-spot. Pushes were hard but slow and he felt how she stopped playing with herself.

"Play with your clit, rub it for me" he growled to her ear and she obeyed in haste. A little tilt of head and she managed to kiss his jaw and he tilted his head to kiss back.

He felt how she tautened beneath him, how she whimpered with each stroke more and more and was mesmerized how much he loved this. When she started to convulse against his dick, when she cried out her orgasm he just held her up, enjoying the feeling, moving really slow, small movements, savouring the moment. When her shuddering subsided he knew it was time to let go, he was bit astonished that he didn't reach his peak already with her. He started to fuck her, really fuck her hard and fast. His balls ached, filled with seamen. He took her breasts into his hands, pulled her nipples. He was holding her up, close to his chest and really banged her. She had closed her eyes, panting heavily, held her head against his shoulder, now tilting her head away from him. He kissed her long neck, feeling her rushed pulse under his lips, made a hickey. He was so close, so close and so was she, again. _Oh Maker, how much I love this feeling, this moment with her, just before we reached our peaks. Ava.. how much I love her...love her, she is so perfect, so... oh, this feel so good, I love her, this feeling, everything..._ Everything in his mind seemed so incoherent at that time, he was too close to form any clear, intelligent sentence.

His groaned and grunted, banging her hard. From a distance he heard how she cried  out with a body-quaking orgasm but he didn't care, he was so close, just a stroke or two away. He closed his eyes so tight that he saw stars, his back arched letting him to push that last stroke deep inside her. He trembled hard, his toes curled and shoot his load deep in her. It was almost painful, his loud grunts filled the room. They collapsed to bed, he on top of hers swat-slick back, he still balls deep inside of her. The room was spinning, or so it felt. He was drifting to sleep, he needed little nap before getting back to daily tasks and she yawned drowsily next to him. From a distance he heard her whispering something, he didn't quite get it, his heartbeat still too loud in his ears, his mind spinning. _I love you._ Her thought projected in his mind. It was like she had slapped him to balls, hurt him so much to hear those words from her. He rolled to left, slipping out from her, laying on his back, staring to ceiling.

"DON'T!" He shouted fiercely, scaring them both.

"You don't have any reason, any right to say something that stupid to me. You cannot love me." He continued when she raised her head.

"Why not?" She said, sadness in her eyes. She looked so sweet, innocent, fragile.

"I... I cannot have a relationship, I cannot fall in love, I cannot form a bond, not with anyone. Passion and sex without feelings, without commitments are okay but anything more... Snoke wouldn't let me fall in love with anyone. I must stay true to my master." He tried to explain. She laughed bitterly and turned little bit sideways, looking to him. She saw into his mind, his excuses didn't hold water. He just didn't see himself in the way that she saw him, he thought that he wasn't good enough, he wasn't worthy and he was afraid that he would get deeply hurt if he loved someone, if he would open himself to these feelings. He tried to avoid her eyes, looking to ceiling.

"But you already love me, I know it and there's no need to be afraid. I heard you..." She said with soft voice and placed her right hand to his chest, just gently sweeping it. He bit his lip, it was hard to explain, harder than he would have imagined. Silence turned long, he started to get little anxious. Just when he was about to say that he needed to go she raised her hand to his cheek, turned his head to face her. He saw the serious look in her eyes, felt like he was drowning into that blue hue. He heard her words in his mind and aloud at the same time. It felt weird.

"I know, I'm not the one for you. I hoped that I would be but... I know that it's not meant to be so. You will meet her, soon..." Her last words trailed off and he felt suddenly sharp pain in his head. She had totally surprised him, caught in off guard. _Don't resist!_ Ava's thoughts commanded and it was easier just to let go.

He saw endless sand dunes, where ever he turned was sand and scorching sun.

A girl in sand colored clothes, surfing down the dune with bent piece of durasteel, balancing with a long staff.

A girl with sunkissed face, tanned, freckles around her cute small nose.

Same girl fighting against him with lightsabers in snowy forest.

Who was she?

There was a faint whisper in wind, was it Ava's voice? _She is the one that brings balance in Force with you, if only you let her to do that. She will have strong influence to your life. Her name is Ray._

When he woke up the bed was cold and there wasn't any sight of Ava. Her helmet, armor and most of her clothes were scattered around the living room but her backpack was missing and there was a letter at living room table. He knew without reading it that she was gone and never coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it was... my first try. It has been fun and challenging, not quite fulfilling to summary or tags but... well. Never going in the easy way, if I had written this in my own language (in Finnish) it would have been a completely different story, but few if none of you would have understood it. This has been a challenge to me, and I do know that there is lot of clumsy lines, clumsy word usage, wrong words, spelling mistakes, missing words, missing letters, missing commas, too long sentences... But - trust me - it has been FUN! Please be gentle. CU!


End file.
